Small Town Wonders
by seamonkologist
Summary: Bella's life is missing something. After leaving home, spending time on the road and breaking down in the middle of nowhere, she ends up in a small town, stranded while waiting for her car to be fixed. Will she find what she's looking for? AH/Slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say I do, I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They belong to that lucky Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_Come on. Not now, not here_, I think to myself as my car's ancient engine sputters. I pull over on the shoulder, put it in park, and gently rev the engine. It flairs to a healthy roar, clunks, and turns off. I curse quietly and try to restart it. Nothing. Sighing, I pop the hood, climb out into the almost scorching heat of the day and open the front. _What am I doing? It's not like I have clue about cars anyway._

I let out a frustrated growl and slam the hood shut. Glancing up, I guess the time to be around noon, maybe a little later. _What did the last sign say? Seven miles to...somewhere. I guess that's where I'm headed._ Reaching through the open window, I grab my duffel bag, my keys, and scrounge around in the backseat for a full bottle of water. If I'm going to be walking into town, I'd need it.

With my bag flung over my shoulder, bottle stuffed into the top, I walk away from my now worthless car. Before I'm out of site of the car, my white tank top is drenched in sweat. I briefly contemplate cutting my jeans into shorts with my pocketknife, but decide against it. With my pale skin, and the fact that my legs never see the sun, that was asking for a sunburn. So I trudge on through the dry heat.

As I walk, my mind wanders.

It's been four months now. Four months since my dad had been shot and killed in a routine traffic stop. He died on the scene, in his partner's arms, gasping for breath. His partner cried when he came to our house to tell me and my mother. He sobbed into our hair while the three of us held each other, my mother and I soaking his shirt with our tears. He'd loved my dad like a brother. They'd been partner's on the force for over a decade. The funeral was two days later, and a week after we buried my dad, I left home.

A pang of guilt hits me, bringing a wave of sadness over me. I'd left my mother in our driveway crying.

_"I have to do this, Mom. I can't be here right now." I threw my bag in my car, turning to hug her._

_Gripping me as tight as she can, gasping out her words, she cried, "But I need you!"_

_I pried myself away from her, fighting back my own tears, trying to put on a brave face. "I'll call you often. I love you, Mom."_

_I slid into my car, started it, and pulled out, speeding down the road, away from my broken-hearted mother._

Swallowing against the lump in my throat, I stop and toss my bag on the ground, pulling out my water and taking a drink. My eyes are filled with tears threatening to fall and I angrily wipe them away. I promised myself that I was done, that I wouldn't let anyone see me hurt anymore.

_No one is around,_ a voice in my head argued.

Then, almost as if to prove me wrong, I hear car approaching. I grab my bag off the ground, turn back toward the sound and stick my thumb out. I'd only made it a couple miles from the car and honestly, I had no desire to walk the rest of the way.

As the sound grew louder, I realized it wasn't a car, but a motorcycle. By the time I realized and dropped my thumb, it was slowly and pulling up next to me.

"That your car back there?" a husky voice asks over the grumble of the motorcycle's angry sounding engine. I nod, trying to see his face through the shield of his helmet. "Run out of gas?" he guesses.

"Broke down," I say. "I was trying to get to town. I'll wait for the next car." I turn and start walking.

He walks his bike along beside me. "I'll take you in. I'm headed home, anyway." He sees me eye his motorcycle. "Not scared, are you?" I can hear the laughter in his voice. He reaches up, pulling the helmet off then. His deep, russet colored skin surprises me. His black hair is a little shaggy, very disheveled from the helmet, which he was now offering me. His wide smile puts me at ease immediately, but I'm still unsure of the motorcycle. I'd never been on one. My dad had hated them. He sees the reluctance. "Come on, I'll go slow. You'd be lucky if anyone else came down this road for another day or so."

I sigh, taking the helmet. "Are you sure? Should I leave my bag?"

He continues to smile. "It's fine. Hop on, and just try to keep the weight of the bag balanced."

I strap on the helmet. I can smell him in it, but it's not unpleasant. Sort of reminds me of camping. I carefully climb on the motorcycle behind him, finally taking note of his size. He's enormous! My head is barely at the bottom of his shoulder blades, which are as wide as a football player's. I secure the bag on both shoulders, still in awe of his size. He grins over his shoulder.

"You're gonna wanna hold on. And if you're scared, try not to look 'till we get there."

I quickly wrap my arms around his waist as he twists the throttle, making the bike snarl beneath us. I pull myself closer to him and close my eyes as we take off, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. I'm terrified by the speed.

I keep my eyes squeezed shut until I feel us slow down, and then stop. My arms are still clamped around his waist when he turns the bike off. I feel his body shake a little as he laughs.

"You okay back there?" he asks, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah...great," I gasp, unable to make my arms release him.

He reaches down, his large hands gently gripping mine and pulling them from his waist. _His skin is so hot! I wonder how long he was out riding? Must've been forever to get so hot._ He laughs again.

"Not that I wouldn't mind your arms around me all day, but I figure we ought to get off." He hops off the bike and at the sudden movement, I start to fall. He catches me before I can hit the ground, lifting me into an upright position. "You alright?"

"Yeah," I mutter. I reach up and pull the helmet off, handing it back to him. I look up into his smiling face. _He's so tall! _I'm practically gawking at him.

"I'm six foot eight," he says, grinning, answering my unspoken comment.

I blush, feeling so minute. "You make me feel like a midget." I'd never been self-conscious of my five foot four inches before, but he dwarfed me so much, it was hard not to.

He laughs a big, rumbling laugh. Offering me his hand, he says "I'm Jacob Black...Jake."

"Bella," I say, my hand disappearing inside his monstrous grip. "Thanks so much for the ride. I look away from him and finally notice there's nothing here. "I thought you were taking me to town. I need to find a mechanic." I look back at him warily. "Is this your house?" I ask, motioning with my head to the small structure beside us.

"Home, garage, job. This is it." He smiles. "You're looking at the town mechanic. I'll get your car towed here and should have it up and running in no time."

I relax. "Okay. Do you think you can have it running today? I'd like to get back on the road as soon as possible." I drop my duffel bag on the ground, stirring up a small cloud of dust.

"I'll have to wait and see what's wrong with it." He grabs my bag from the ground. "Come on in. It's going to be a bit before I can get it here. Might as well wait out of the sun." He walks in the front door, which is unlocked. I follow him in, looking around.

It's small, definitely, but not uncomfortable. The kitchen, bedroom, and living room are all one big room, with a small door off to one side- the bathroom, I assume. There's a huge bed, an unfinished dresser, a worn love seat, small TV, and a rug. Other than a few photos in cheap frames and some old books lying around, that's it. A ceiling fan creaks overhead, stirring the warm air coming in through the few open windows.

I love it. It seems so homey.

"It's not much, but make yourself at home," he says, stepping over to a phone on the kitchen counter. He dials as I sit on the love seat and watch him. "Em," he says. "Yeah. Hey, look-" He pauses. Laughs. "Did he get into it with them?" Pause. "Well, that'll teach them, How'd he fare?" He laughs again, and glances at me, putting on a more serious face. Back to business. 'Hey, Em, there's an old Chevy Chevelle broke down about six miles out on I-82. I need you to tow it up." Pause. "Soon as possible. She's anxious to get back out there." One more pause. "Alright, see 'ya." He hangs up, turning to me. "It'll be an hour and half at the earliest. He's coming back from out of town, too. I'll have a look at it as soon as he gets here."

I smile and start to say 'thanks' when a yawn cuts me off. I hadn't really realized I was tired until I'd relaxed. "Thanks, Jake," say after the yawn passes, stretching my legs and back.

He laughs. It's such a carefree sound. "You look exhausted. Whens the last time you slept?"

I shrug. "Sometime yesterday in the car. It wasn't dark yet." Truth is, I've been sleeping in my car during the days since leaving home. It's not that I couldn't afford a hotel, I just didn't want to bother with it.

Stepping over and sitting beside me, Jake says, "You want to sleep some while you wait?" His thigh and hip press against the side of my leg and he drapes his arm around the back of the love seat. I start to say something, but then I realize he's just so big he can't help it.

"It's fine," I say. "I'll just wait 'till I get back onto the road."

His perpetually grinning face turns a little more serious. "You sure? You know, it's not safe to sleep out there like that, especially on the roads like the ones around here. No one will be around to help if someone stops and tries to hurt you."

I laugh. "I"ll be fine. I've been doing it for months, no problems."

He stares at me for a minute. "Where are you headed, anyway?" I shrug. "You don't know?" When I shake my head, he frowns. "You're not running from the FBI or something, are you?"

He asks this with such a serious tone that I burst out laughing. I keep laughing harder and harder until I'm bent over, gasping for air. His own laugh, joining mine, shakes the love seat. _He's probably shaking the whole tiny house_, I think to myself, which just brings on another surge of giggles. Pushing myself into a sitting position, I try to regain control. A few tears have slipped down my cheeks.

Jake reaches over, wiping them away, and says through his laughter, "Alright. You're on the verge of hysterics. I think you ought to get some sleep."

"Really," I say, regaining a modicum of composure, "I'm not tired." No sooner then the words has popped out that another yawn forced it's way out.

He rolls his eyes. "Just take a nap. You're going to be waiting awhile. Make some use of the time. If you want to shower or anything else, go ahead," he says, hitching his thumb at the little door.

I hesitate. A shower did sound nice. I'd been cleaning up in bathrooms at rest stops for too long. The thought of being able to wash my hair well and feel the hot water won over the thought of the awkwardness of standing naked in this stranger's bathroom.

"Okay, you twisted my arm. I could use a shower." I stand up, stretching again.

"There's towels in there. Take your time. I'll give you your privacy." He flips on the TV, turning the volume up a little.

I grab my bag and go into his bathroom, closing the door behind me. I turn the on the hot water, strip quickly, grab my shampoo, and step into the shower. It feels so good to have the hot water streaming over my face and body that my lips part and I moan a little., then quickly clamp my mouth shut. _I hope he didn't hear that._

I was my hair, working the shampoo into a rich lather, the smell of strawberries wafting around me, filling the small room. I massage it into my scalp, working slowly, methodically. Letting the hot water rise the shampoo away, I pour another handful and repeat the process. I scrub down my body, letting the hot water rinse all the soap away, and then just stand there, lavishing in the feeling. Eventually, though, the water begins to get cold. I reluctantly turn it off. I grab a towel from the shelf off to the side and dry myself quickly, reaching for my bag.

I catch glimpse of myself in Jake's full-length mirror and cringe. My normally pale skin is much more sallow than it used to be. There are dark circles under my eyes, which a red-rimmed from lack of decent sleep. I've lost a lot of weight while on the road and my ribs are pretty visible. Even my hip bones are starting to become visible.

I look sick. I look like I might be dying.

A low sob catches in my throat, and tears spring into my eyes. Before I can get my emotions in check, I'm bawling. I cover my face with my hands, not wanting to look at my body. I'm disgusted with myself. I fall to my knees.

I'm sobbing into my hands, crumpled on the floor when a towel drapes around me and strong hands pull me into a warm chest. I'm vaguely aware that I'm nearly nude, in the arms of a stranger and should be upset by this, but I can't stop crying. I pull the towel tighter around myself to hide my body and give into the crying. All the tears I've been holding in come flooding from me. I cry for the loss of my father, I cry for leaving my mother, I cry for what my life has become, wandering aimlessly around the country, looking for something that will make me feel human again.

How long we sat like that, him silent, letting me use him for support, physically and emotionally, I don't know. My tears slow, and my breathing struggles to calm down. We both jump when a horn honks outside.

"Shit," Jake mutters quietly. He pulls back from me a little. "I'll be right back, alright?" He locks eyes with me. "One minute."

I nod. He pulls away and I hear him go outside. I wipe my eyes with the edge of the towel and dig through my bag for something clean to wear. Everything is dirty. It has been almost two weeks since I've taken the time to find a laundromat and wash anything. I settle for pulling on what I was wearing before. It's not clean, but at least I'm not laying in the floor in a towel now.

I splash some cold water on my face and dry it off. I blink hard at myself in the mirror. My eyes are bright red, but I look almost normal again. I shuffle through my bag for my brush, pulling it quickly through my hair. I decide to braid it so that it doesn't tangle, and that's what I'm doing when Jake comes back in. Or, at least, that's what I'm trying to do.

I feeling him watching me with worried eyes and my already clumsy fingers knot my hair. I curse and try to undo the mess I've made.

"Need a hand?" he asks, quietly.

I sigh and drop my hands. "Can you just help me get this knot out? I was trying to brain it to avoid tangles." His fingers are gently untangling to knot. He's oddly delicate with his huge hands, I notice. I keep muttering to myself. "I ought to just cut it all off. It's nothing but a hassle anyway."

"I think the long hair suits you," Jake says. His hands flutter for a moment and then my hair is in a neat braid. "There." He steps back.

I turn my head to see the braid. "Oh. Thanks." _He doesn't even have hair long enough to braid and he's better at it than you,_ a voice in my head taunts. I resist the urge to tell myself to shut up and turn to Jake. "So was that my car?"

"Yeah. Guess I'll go get started on it. Feel free to see what's on TV or poke around." He leaves the bathroom and looks back at me. "I still think you ought to nap."

"I'm fine," I say again. he shrugs and walks out. I hear the garage door rattle open and then the sounds of him tinkering around. I walk around, looking at his photos. One of an older man - his dad, I assume. Several pictures of two beautiful girls. His sisters? They all have that beautiful dark skin and ink-black hair. I move on to look at his books. The titles surprise me. I wouldn't have pegged him the classic literature type. I find a worn copy of _Dr. Jeckle/Mr. Hyde_ and settle into his love seat. Might as well lose myself in a book while he works. My eyes glide over the words, absorbing them, processing them, taking the place in my mind that was determined to remind me of what a fool of myself I'd made in the bathroom.

* * *

**Please review. Nothing inspires more than an inbox with reviews in it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say I do, I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They belong to that lucky Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**I gasp and sit bolt upright. _Where am I? When did I fall asleep?_ A quick glance around reminds me that I'm at the overly-friendly mechanic's house. I'd been reading...then dreaming. I'd woken up dreaming about my dad, and I knew I'd been crying in my sleep, like I always did now. The big room is lit by only a small lamp and it's pitch black outside. How long have I been asleep? And did I get into his bed? I tried to care that I didn't know how I ended up in his huge bed, but I felt so rested that I Just couldn't care.

I hear a loud, booming laugh coming from outside. Grabbing my boots from by my bag, I pull them on without bothering to tie them.

"Jake?" I call, tentatively. _He must be outside._

I walk out and see a small fire a little ways away and walk toward it. There are three people sitting around it, all laughing. Jake's stands out from the other two. As I approach, my foot catches on something and I stumble. So much for the graceful approach.

All three faces turn at my noisy entrance.

"Hey! Look who decided to wake up!" Jake calls, standing up from his folding chair and stepping over to me. He puts a hand on my shoulder and i shiver. I hadn't realized how cold it had gotten until I felt his warmth. "I was going to wake you, but you just looked so damn peaceful, I couldn't." He laughs. "Besides, you aren't headed anywhere tonight. Your transmission is completely shot and I've got some calls in to local places, seeing who can get me one.

I groan, letting him lead me to the fire. "How long until you can get one?"

He shrugs his massive shoulders. "Usually a day or two for most parts. But your Chevelle isn't really all that common anymore. I'd say a week, though, at the longest." We reached the fire pit. "Here, sit." He gestures to his chair. I plop down, aware of the other two guys watching me. Jake notices, too. "This is Bella," he says to them.

The more built guy stands up and extends his hand to me. I shake it, unable to stop myself from smiling at his grin. "I'm Quil," he says. "Pleasure to meet you, Bella." He gives me a sly wink, causing me to blush, and sits down.

The other boy, thinner than Quil, but much taller, nods in my direction. "I'm Embry," he says quietly. He's obviously shy. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I lean forward, letting the heat from the fire warm my skin. "How long was I asleep? I ask Jake.

Looking at his watch, he replies, "About six hours. I hope you don't mind that I put you in the bed. You looked so uncomfortable on the couch."

Quil grins, his eyes seem to almost twinkle with laughter. "Finally got a girl in bed, huh Jake?"

Jake grabs a small stone from beside him and lobs is at Quil. It bounces off his. "Shut up!"

"Hey!" Quil shouts, chucking the rock back at him.

Before anyone can say anything, Jake launches himself across the pit and slams into Quil, the two of them landing on the ground, already wrestling. If it weren't for the sounds of their laughter echoing out around us, I'd worry. Embry slides his chair away from the tussle, closer to me, giving me an apologetic look.

"They're like animals," he mutters, but he's smiling.

After a few minutes, Quil shouts "Okay! Okay! I give!" and the two pull themselves off the ground. Quil is muttering under his breath as he drops back into his seat, and I can't help but laugh at Jake's triumphant grin.

Everyone settles down then, and I look at Jake. "I guess...could you give me a ride into town so I can get a hotel room?"

He snorts out a chuckle. "We're not exactly a tourist destination. No hotels here."

I curse. "How close is the next town?"

"Hour or so, if I'm driving." He pauses. "Look, why don't you just stay here? You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." He throws a hard glare at Quil, stopping the laughter about to bubble out of him.

I sigh. "Don't have much of a choice, do I?" It wasn't that I didn't want to stay with him. I just didn't want him getting the wrong idea. "I'll sleep on the couch, though. You're much too big for that." I see him start to protest and raise a hand to stop him. "Don't argue. If I had it my way, I'd sleep in my car along the side of the road."

He rolls his eyes. "Alright, whatever."

We fall into silence then, the four of us. Jake leans back on his elbows, staring up at the sky, so clear and full of stars. Quil watches the sky as well, but Embry stares past his friends, off into the infinite dark that stretches away from us. I watch the fire, the flames lapping hungrily at the wood, blackening it in some places, turning it to a white ash in others. The sounds off the fire with the whispers of a cool breeze floating around us lull me into my own world and I'm lost in the sensation. I feel perfectly at ease, comfortable among these strangers. I feel safe with them. The silence stretches on, each of us perfectly content.

Much to my humiliation, the silence is broken by my stomach letting out a fierce growl. I blush deeply as the three of them look at me and burst out laughing.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday," I explain, trying to defend my stomach.

Jumping up, Jake says. "I could eat, too." He offers me his hand and pulls me to my feet. "I'll make us some dinner." He glances at Embry. 'Put the ire out before you guys leave, okay? I'll see you."

"Sure. 'Night," Embry says.

"Have fun, you two!" Quil calls after us as we walk back to his home.

"Sorry about Quil," Jake says, embarrassed.

I laugh. "It's okay. He's funny."

He snorts, but doesn't say anything. When we get back to his house, he opens the door for me. I step inside, glad to be out of the cold.

"I didn't realize that it got so cold out here at night," I say, plopping down on his love seat.

He's pulling cans and spices from a cabinet. "Don't you have a jacket?" I shake my head. He steps to his dresser, fishes something out and tosses it to me. "Here's some sleeves." He turns back, filling a pot with water and putting it on the stove to boil.

"Thanks," I say, standing to pull the shirt on. I laugh as it falls into place. The sleeves are a foot too long and the bottom hem nearly hits my knees. "Once again, I feel like a midget." He looks over and laughs with me as I shove the sleeves up, freeing my hands. But I'm already warmer, so I sit down, and watch him pouring cans into a pot, sprinkling in spices. "What are you making?"

"Spaghetti. It's nothing special, but I make a decent sauce." He adds the pasta to the water, stirring it once.

I settle back, enjoying watching him work. His muscles flex lightly with certain movements, shifting under his deep russet skin. I admire his odd gracefulness. He was so big that he should be graceful. I'm a little jealous. _He's kind of cute, though, isn't he? _I think to myself. Worried he might catch me staring, I look around the room again.

"Is that your family in those pictures?" I ask, nodding to the photos on the dresser when he looks over.

"Yeah, my dad and sisters." He stirs the pasta while he talks. "They're both married now, moved away from this town as soon as they could." He laughs lightly. "Honestly, I don't know what's so bad about here."

"Does your dad live further in town?" I ask.

He doesn't answer for a moment, and I wonder if he heard me. I'm about to ask again when he says flatly, "My dad's dead."

Instantly, there's a lump in my throat. I fight the urge to let tears fill my eyes. I walk over to him, placing my hand gently on his arm. "I'm so sorry."

His shoulders slump slightly and he sighs. "Thanks. It's been five years," he pauses, "but I still miss him everyday." He shakes his head sadly and I run my hand over his arm, reassuringly. I can feel his muscles tense underneath. "My sisters had to take care of me. They didn't want to, and i can't say I blame them. Who wants to deal with a grieving twelve year old?" He shrugs.

"You're lucky you had them." I swallow hard, the tears forming in my eyes as I think about my mom, all alone now. "At least they didn't run away," I whisper.

He notices the change in my tone and looks over. He's immediately concerned at the moisture in my eyes. "Bella? It's okay." He tried to smile to lighten to mood. "I'm just a big baby, don't worry about me."

Suddenly, the tears break loose and fall quietly down my cheeks. I pull my hands to my face, mortified to be crying in front of him again. His arms are around my shoulders, pulling me close. My head lays on his chest, his height making it impossible to put it on his shoulder. My arms are around his waist without thinking. Suddenly, I'm spilling my story to him. How my dad had been killed, how I'd left my mom; I tell him about just driving for four months, looking for something to ease my pain, not finding it. He let's me cry, quietly holding me, one big warm hand soothingly rubbing up and down my back.

When I'm done, I sigh. I feel a huge sense of relief. I pull back, wiping my eyes and smiling sheepishly up at him. "Sorry," I mutter, my face red - a combination of the humiliation of crying, and the crying itself.

He starts to say something and we hear a hiss. The pasta is boiling over. He turns to stove eye off and quickly drains it. He pours the sauce in, stirring it and glancing over at me.

"Still hungry?" He grabs a couple plates.

I nod. "Thanks." He hands me a plate piled with paste. I laugh. "I don't think I'll be able to eat that much."

He laughs and put a smaller amount on the second plate, switching with me. "Sorry. I forget sometimes that everyone doesn't eat like me and my friends." He waves a hand toward the couch. "Shall we?"

We walk to the love seat, sitting together. He's pressed against me again, but this time, I enjoy it. I'm still cold and he seems to radiate heat. As he flips through the TV channels, I taste the pasta. It's delicious.

"Jake, this is great!"

He smiles. "Thanks. When you live alone, you've got to learn to fend for yourself."

He settles on some game show and we eat in silence. Of course, my mind wanders.

I think back over today. I went from being stranded to eating dinner with this guy whose house I would be staying at until he can fix my car. And this doesn't bother me. He makes me feel comfortable. There was something so warm about him - besides the heat radiating from his body. I think about what he'd told me, what I'd told him. Then something occurs to me.

"Wait, you're seventeen?" I ask, astonished. Twelves years old when his dad died, five years ago.

"Just turned eighteen actually, why?" I says, surprised.

I shake my head. "I don't know. I guess I thought you were older. I Mean, you live alone, and well...you like like you're twenty-five." I blush, making him laugh.

"Yeah. That's why I get away with lying about my age to pretty much everyone." He shrugs. "It's nice not to be treated like a kid all the time. How old are you?"

"Eighteen," I say, then stop to think. "Actually, is it the tenth yet?"

He laughs. "It's the fourteenth."

I shake my head again, this time at myself. "I guess I'm nineteen then." How did I miss my own birthday?

He grins. "Well, happy late birthday!" He scoops the remains of his food into his mouth and swallows. "What should we do to celebrate?" he asks.

I groan. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"You don't like birthdays?"

"I don't like _my_ birthdays,' I clarify. "I always end up embarrassing myself in front of everyone. And I've embarrassed myself in front of you enough for today, I think."

He grabs my empty plate and steps into the kitchen, placing it with his in the sink. "You've done no such thing," he says, dropping back onto the couch. He yawns. "But I won't push it because I'm tired. I know you took a nap earlier, but do you mind if we hit the hay?"

"Sure. I don't want to disrupt your normal schedule."

He sits, watching me. He seems to be waiting.

Finally, I can't take it anymore. "What?" I ask, exasperated.

"Well," he says, "unless you want me to lay on top of you, you should go get in bed."

"I told you, I'm sleeping here." He starts to protest, but I cut him off. "Look at you. You can hardly fit on the couch to sit here. How do you expect to sleep on it?"

"You're my guest. You should take the bed."

"Jake, get in bed. I'll go sleep in my car if you argue with me anymore about this." I cross my arms over my chest to show that I was done with this discussion.

Rolling his eyes, he pulls himself up off the couch, saying, "Sure, sure." He grabs a pillow and the blanket from the bed, tossing them to me. I kick off my boots and curl up into the blanket, leaning over and resting my head on the pillow. I inhale deeply. It's got that same woodsy smell of Jake's helmet. I try not to notice when he pulls his shirt over his head, but in the small room, my eyes are drawn to him. As he stretches his arms over his head, closing his eyes as he groans, I take in his broad chest, sculpted stomach. He's got just a little chest hair, and a faint happy trail leading down into his pants....

He clears his throat and my eyes flash to his face; his eyes are watching me and he's got a knowing grin. I flush a deep scarlet and turn over, facing away from him. My heart is racing and my stomach is fluttering. _He just caught you staring at his crotch! Say something!_

I swallow hard. "Goodnight, Jake," I say, and it comes out hardly more than a whisper.

He laughs quietly. "Goodnight, Bella."

I bite my lip when the lights turn out and I hear his belt hit the floor. I close my eyes tightly, knowing that his pants have just come off. _You don't know him! He's barely even eighteen! Besides, he's not even interested. He probably thinks you're cray - crying TWICE in front of him today._ A voice in my head tosses one reason after another at me to try and get me to calm down. But another voice, slowly getting louder than the other voice is throwing different reasons at me.

_You'll never see him again after he's done with your car. He's sexy, you can't deny that. Those big arms...imagine how he could hold you up while he made you moan his name. He's just across the room, nearly naked. Think of what those warm hands would feel like on your skin, the colors contrasting so nicely._

I can feel my whole body warming up at the thoughts and I try desperately to push them away. But it seems like the harder I fight the thoughts, the more graphic they become.

_Think of his hot tongue trailing down your neck, over your collarbone. He's stopping to suck gently here and there. Your gasps of pleasure encourage him and his mouth moves ever lower. Your heavy breathing sends your chest rising to meet his eager mouth. Your nipples are already hard, begging to be sucked._

I'm biting my lip so hard now that it feels like it might bleed. I can't stop myself as I slide a hand slowly under my shirt in the darkness. My fingers gently trace around my hardened nipple, sending shivers down my spine. It's quiet, so I try to keep my breathing paced slowly.

_His tongue flicks out, just grazing one nipple. It shoots an electric charge through your body. You can feel the heat pooling between your legs. Your moans of pleasure as he takes your nipple into his mouth excite him. You can feel him growing hard against your thigh._

I pinch one nipple, my breath hitching slightly. My other hand trails down over my stomach, to my thighs. I let it rest there, squeezing my legs around it, imagining how it would feel.

_His hot breath trails over your stomach, pausing to lightly circle your belly button. His large hands slide up and gently grasp your breasts, squeezing them ever so gently._

I swallow hard, knowing my breathing is becoming a little erratic, but unable to stop the thoughts now.

_His lips move further down. His body is between your legs, forcing them open. He pauses, gazing at your arousal. He can smell you. His erection twitches, his mouth salivating as he leans in. You can feel his hot breath caress you as his lips close the distance, pressing gently into...._

I scream and jump as a hand touches my shoulder. I roll onto my back, staring up at Jake. My heart is thudding in my ears and my stomach is doing flip flops. I close my eyes, "What?" I ask.

"It's colder than I thought it would be without the blanket. And look, I know it's a little weird since we don't know each other, but it's the only blanket I've got. Do you mind?" he asks.

I pull the blanket off, handing it to him. He laughs.

"I'm not going to let you go without a blanket, too. Look, the bed is really big, I won't touch you or anything. So just come sleep over there so we can both keep warm." He reaches down and takes my hand to pull me up...I blush, thinking of how I had just had that hand under my shirt. That first voice in my head is calling to me, _Don't do it! It's not a good idea!_ But the second voice was a fierce, aroused growl, _Get in bed with him. Feel those hard muscles, feel his warm hands on you. You want him. You can have him._

I crawl into his bed, settling myself in, my mind racing. Do I go for it, or not?

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should Bella go for it, or fight her urges? Review and let me know what you want to see happen! The next update will definitely not take place quite so quickly, but I'll try not to keep you waiting too long. Make sure to subscribe to me. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a billion years since I've done any updating and for that, I suck. But, school is over for the semester, so I should be able to actually work on this. I hope people like it. If you do, please, please review it! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**I don't own it. Too bad, so sad. :(  
**

* * *

I stretch my arms and legs out, groaning as my muscles ache pleasantly at the pulling. I look to the side and see Jake stretched out, taking up most of the bed. I'm laying on the edge, the blanket barely touching me, which is fine considering that it's already started to warm up for the day. I quietly slip out of bed and pad into his small bathroom, looking myself over in the mirror. I've got pillow lines on my face and my hair is an impossible mess, having come out of its braid at some point in the night. I run my fingers through my hair, pulling it up into a messy bun, then splash some cold water on my face to wake myself up. It had been a difficult night. Jake's hot body was so close to me, and my mind was pleading with me to touch him. I don't think he would have ignored my touches. He seemed eager enough, but at the same time, he never made any move to touch me.

I thought back to last night, closing my eyes and smiling. I'd been lying in his bed for about an hour, unable to force myself to sleep. I didn't know whether it was from the nap earlier, or the fact that I was still so turned on. Jake had passed out almost immediately after we got under the blanket. I was staring at the ceiling, trying to quiet my mind when he suddenly flopped over, his arm sliding over my stomach and wrapping around me. I'd frozen, afraid to move, thinking he was awake. But as he pulled me to him, nuzzling his face into my neck, I realized he was still asleep. His body was so warm, pressed up against mine. It was truly comforting. Instead of reacting with desire as I thought I would, I was relaxing at his touch. I gently turned on my side, my back to his chest, and allowed myself to snuggle into him, letting his warmth envelope me. He nuzzled my neck again and sighed. That was the last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep.

A light knock on the door brings me back to the present.

"You in there?" Jake asks.

I pull the door open. "Yeah." I smile. "I didn't wake you getting out of bed, did I?" I ask.

He laughs. "Nah. I always wake up once it starts to warm up. Hey, look, I need to run out of town and pick up some stuff from a guy. I'll be gone all day. Do you want to come with me?" he asks, scratching the back of his head, seeming a little nervous. "Or you can hang out here or I can take you into town or something?"

"Is there somewhere in town I can do some laundry?" I ask, remembering everything I owned was dirty.

He nods. "Yeah. I can drop you off on my way out. There are some small stores and a diner you can kill time at till I get back." He steps past me into the bathroom, reaching into the shower to turn to water on. "I'll just hop in and get clean real quick and we'll head out if that's okay with you."

"Sure, sounds good." I step out, closing the door behind me.

I quickly gather my bag up and make sure I have everything, stepping into my boots and lacing them loosely. I plop down on the couch, flipping the TV on while waiting for Jake to shower. I stop on some daytime talk show and let my mind wander. Before I know it, Jake is standing next to me, dressed and ready to go. His hair is still damp from the shower.

"Ready?" he asks.

I nod, standing up. "Yep. Let's go." I grab my bag off the end of the couch and follow him to the door, which he opens for me. I step out into the harsh sunlight, as he pulls the door shut behind us. "Are we taking your motorcycle?" I ask. I wasn't thrilled at the idea.

"I couldn't bring anything back with me if we did. We'll take my car." He leads me to the side of the garage, and there's a very beat up VW Rabbit parked there. "There she is! My pride and joy!" He runs his hand over the hood before opening the door laughing. "I rebuilt her engine completely when I was 15. Purrs like a kitten."

I slide into the passenger seat, stuffing my bag down between my legs as he cranks the car. It does indeed purr like a kitten. As he pulls out of his drive, he turns on the radio to some rock station, singing along and tapping his hands on the wheel. With the windows down, my hair flies around and I'm feeling happy. It's a nice change of pace from how I've felt for so long now.

It won't last. You're just getting comfortable with him. It'll make it that much harder when you leave. I scold the voice in my head, ignoring its pessimism.

I smile over at Jake, who throws me a huge grin. "I really appreciate everything Jake," I shout over the music.

"No problem! It's my pleasure!" he yells back, then goes back to singing.

After last night, I'm no longer finding myself attracted to him the same way. It's much more comfortable. Almost like a brother-sister thing. It was quite pleasant. I just hope he isn't looking into it more than that. I watch as we pass a few small houses, then a few larger ones. We must be nearing town. The houses get larger, more ornate as we pull up into what I assume is the downtown area. He wasn't kidding about it being a small town. I look around. There's what appears to be a small general store to the left, with a old fashioned diner right beside it. There's a little drug store the proudly boasts an authentic 50's soda counter inside. There's a few other large houses close by.

Jake turns down the radio, pulling up outside one of the houses and killing the engine. "Alright. This is Betty's place. She's the one who does all the washing around here for people who don't want to bother getting their own machines. Want me to come in with you?"

I nod, nervous about asking some stranger to wash my clothes. I'd be expecting a Laundromat. "Are you sure? I mean, it can wait."

"Come on. She's more than happy to do it. Since her husband died a number of years back, she seems to think this is all she's good for. I try to tell her otherwise. Hell, everyone does. But she won't hear it." He steps out of the car and I follow suit, pulling my bag out with me. "Let's go." He strides up to the door, and I struggle to keep up. His long legs give him quite the advantage. He's already knocking by the time I'm stepping up behind him.

The door opens wide and a sweet looking older woman opens the door. Seeing Jake, she smiles warmly. "Jacob Black! How are you today?"

"I'm doing great Betty. How about you? How's Buster?" Jake says, hugging her.

"Oh, just fine, just fine. He's been in there worrying a bone that Doc brought him last night." She glances past him and notices me standing there, fidgeting a little. "Hello dear."

"Betty, this is Bella. Bella, Betty." I step forward and shake her hand lightly.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," I say.

"Oh, please. Call me Betty. Come in! Come in!" she says, stepping back and ushering us into her home. It smells like I always imagined a grandmother's house should smell like. My grandmother's house smelled like cigarettes and old newspaper. The distinct smell of cinnamon and apples is wafting around us and Jake sniffs it in.

"I know you aren't baking your famous apple pie Betty. You told me you'd call me when you made it again!" He laughs, pulling me into her living room, with her following right behind us.

"Jacob, it's not even out of the oven yet. Who says I wasn't planning on calling you when it was cool enough to eat?" She smiles and winks at him. "Please kids, have a seat. To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asks, sitting down a rocking chair.

"Well, like I said, this is Bella," he says, gesturing to me. "Her car broke down yesterday just outside of town and I'm waiting on a part to get her up and running again. I've got to run out to Ronny's and will be gone all day. She needs to get some laundry done and I didn't think she'd have that much fun stranded out at my place all by herself."

I blush a little as she beams at me. "Oh, dear, I'd be so happy to get everything clean for you. And you're more than welcome to spend some time here, or just wander around town. There's not a lot to do, but I'm sure you could find yourself something to keep your occupied." She stands up and Jake stands with her, so I do the same.

"Well, I need to get going. I don't want to get back too late. You sure you're okay, Bella?" he asks.

"Oh we'll be just fine dear. You scoot. Don't you get into any trouble out there with that Ronny. He's such a trouble maker." She pushes Jake towards the door. "And when you get back, there'll be a piece of pie waiting for you."

He leans down and kisses her cheek. "Alright. Thanks again Betty. I'll see you later, Bella."

He's out the door and back in his car before I can say goodbye. Betty turns to me, smiling again. "So, hon, let's see about that laundry, shall we?"

I pick up my bag. "You really don't need to do it for me. I don't want to impose."

"Oh! It's no imposition! I don't know if Jake told you, but I do pretty much everyone's laundry in town here. I quite enjoy it." She motions for me to follow her further into the house, so I do. She leads me to a small laundry room at the end of the hall. "After Carl died, I just felt like I wasn't doing anything for anyone, so I started to help with this and I've just fallen into it. I wouldn't have it any other way." She takes my bag from me and I lean against the wall.

"I really do appreciate it." I fidget as she empties my bag into her washer, unfolding cuffs, and checking pockets. I blush whenever she pulls out my underwear. Once it's all loaded and the machine is humming, she turns back to me.

"Would you like some iced tea, dear? I've just made a fresh pitcher this morning."

"I'd love some."

Leading the way, she points to pictures along the hallway walls. "This is Carl. Love of my life. Poor dear passed 6 years ago. I miss him every day." I nod, a small lump in my throat. Would I always miss Charlie the way she missed her husband? My dad and I were close. I almost hoped I didn't miss him that way. "And this is some of the kids in town. We never did have our own, but I always felt that the boys and girls in town were like my own." She continues to point out other pictures until we step into the kitchen. I'm struck by the smells and I close my eyes and sniff hard. My mouth waters.

The apples and cinnamon smells from the front room are so much stronger in here. Along with fresh baked bread, some kind of soup boiling away, and numerous other smells that I can't identify, but they all make my stomach grind against itself. I guess Jake's spaghetti has worn off.

Betty hears my stomach and laughs a warm, gentle laugh. "Can I get you something to eat with your tea? I've got some chicken soup that I could use someone's opinion on."

I shake my head. "It's okay. I'll get something when Jake gets back. I'm sure he'll be hungry too."

She shakes her head, looking me over. My baggy jeans hide my protruding hip bones, but in my tank top, she could see how thin I was. "A skinny girl like you should eat. You look half starved."

I smile sadly. "It's okay, really. I haven't always been this skinny, either. It's…well, it's a more recent thing."

She pulls two glasses from a cupboard and fills them with ice, setting them on the table and grabbing a pitcher of tea. We sit down together and she pours it. We silently drink for a few minutes. I take in her kitchen, the homeliness of it. It's so picturesque.

"So where were you headed when your car broke down?" Betty asks, pulling me back in.

"Um well," I start. Of course, I don't have an answer. I figure the simple truth is the best. "I'm not sure. I was just driving."

She gasps lightly. "All the way out here? Well, surely you were headed somewhere. No one comes out here on accident."

I shrug. "I've been traveling for awhile now. I just picked a new road and it led me this way."

"But why are you just traveling around? Shouldn't you be at home? In school?"

I sigh. It was coming out again. Her mentioning home was bringing the tears. _Why are you such a pansy? Don't cry for this old woman._ But I am. I feel the first of the hot tears escape my eyes and spill down my cheeks. I'm horrified at how much I've been crying but I just can't stop. I spill my story once again, this time to this kind, old woman who just wants to wash laundry to feel like she's helping someone. She's quick to put her arms around me and soothe me, patting me on the back and telling me to let it all out, that it's good to cry. I sniffle and sob, letting her absorb my story as it spills from me. Once again, it feels good to cry. To tell someone. It's like lifting a heavy layer off of me. I feel a little lighter as my crying calms down. She sits me up, holding me at arm's length.

"Now, dear, do you feel a little better?"

I nod, wiping my eyes, sniffling loudly. "I'm really sorry. I'm not usually such a crybaby. I broke down last night with Jake. I guess there's just something about being around such nice, comforting people."

She beams at my words. "That's such a sweet thing for you to say. As long as you're in town, you feel free to come to me if you need to talk. I'm more than happy to lend an ear."

I smile, truly grateful. "Thank you, Betty."

The doorbell rings and she stands up. "Be right back dear." She scurries from the room and I hear voices animatedly talking in the front room. I quickly compose myself and quietly go back into the front room. Betty and another woman are sitting on the sofa, talking quickly and laughing.

"Oh! Esme, this is Bella. She's in town for a few days while her car is being fixed. Bella, dear, this is Esme."

"Pleasure to meet you," I say, shaking her delicate hand lightly. I'm stunned by how beautiful she is. Soft features, bright eyes, welcoming smile.

"So very nice to meet you as well, Bella." She returns the handshake. It's very dainty and feminine and makes me feel awkward and clumsy.

"Where are you staying while you're in town?" she asks a little puzzled look on her face.

"Um, er, well, last night I stayed with Jacob Black," I say, blushing. It's not that anything happened, but I'm still embarrassed to admit it to these women.

"Hm," she says. "I wonder why he didn't bring you into town. We've got a couple of rooms that passersby usually use."

"You do? He said there weren't any hotel rooms or anything. I guess maybe he forgot." I shrug.

"Perhaps. Would you like to stay in one of our rooms while you're here? It's not the Ritz Carlton, but it's a nice room with a large bathroom. Since my older children have grown and moved on, it's nice to have their rooms filled every once in awhile. And I know my daughter would love to see another girl in the house."

I nod. "That would be great. I hate imposing on Jake. I'll gladly pay you."

She laughs, and I'm struck by the light sound. It's like music. "Nonsense!" She shakes her head at Betty and they both laugh together. "You're welcome to stay for free. Why don't you head over there now? My son can get you settled in a room and then you can take a look around our tiny town."

I smile, already planning on leaving her some money for the room, somehow. "Alright."

"It's the large white house with the wraparound porch just down the way there," she says pointing down past where the small diner was. I remember seeing it when we came in. It was huge. "My son should be around somewhere. If no one answers the door, check around back. He sometimes likes to climb a tree out back to get away from everyone." She turns back to Betty and they begin talking again. I take that as my cue to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is kind of a long chapter. A little bit of excitement going on. **

**And I officially dedicate this chapter to bella c'ella luna‏****, who distracts me with her wonderful story _Anticipation _and then turns around and yells at me to write more of mine. LOL. Oh, and I would totally pick Spike over Angel. Something about the bad boy vampire with a sexy accent gets me all riled up. *swoon***

**The song in this chapter is "Green Grass" by Tom Waits. I couldn't find it on youtube by him...and really, his version is SO much better than everyone else's. So don't listen to theirs. Find his, listen, and love it. I may have a *bit* of a crush on Tom.**

**And one more thing...remember, they're OOC. So don't think about Twilight too much. They're the same people but nothing like they were in the books.  
**

**Once again, I don't own them. I wouldn't mind owning Edward though. Think Stephanie would let me buy him? Or maybe rent him for a few hours...**

* * *

I head towards the house Esme had pointed me to, trying to keep close to the buildings, in the shadows. It was sweltering outside. I can't understand how it was so cold last night and so hot today. I guess that's desert weather for you. As I approach the house, I'm awe stricken by its beauty. It's very old fashioned. An old farm house. The large wrap around porch has several rocking chairs and hanging plants. The front door is opened, with only a screen door blocking the entrance. It's so comfortable looking.

I step up onto the porch and knock lightly on the screen door frame. Nothing. I knock a little harder. Still nothing. I decide to head around back to see if Esme's son was out back like she said he might be. As I come around the porch corner, though, I stop. Soft guitar chords play, drifting across the hot breeze. It's familiar. I take a few more steps, looking for its source. Stepping off the back of the porch, I look around, still unable to find the source. I'm about to call out 'hello' when a voice stops me.

Thick and velvety, tinged with a sense of longing, a beautiful voice softly begins to sing:

_Lay your head where my heart used to be_

_Hold the Earth above me_

_Lay down in the green grass_

_Remember when you loved me_

The lyrics flood my mind, reminding me of my childhood, listening to my dad and his friends share laughs and beers, a raspy Tom Waits playing in the background, with their stories drifting above the sounds of their weekly poker night. I always wanted to hear their stories, but the songs had drawn me in even more. I began to listen for the music only, closing my eyes and taking in the lyrics. This had been my favorite Waits song.

_Come closer don't be shy_

_Stand beneath the rainy sky_

_The moon is over the rise_

_Think of me as a train goes by_

I step forward, straining to hear the quiet voice, trying to figure out where its coming from.

_Clear the thistles and the brambles_

_Whistle "Didn't He Ramble"_

_Now there's a bubble of me_

_And it's floating in thee_

I glance around. There's a couple benches, but they're empty. A swing set also sits empty, the swings swaying slightly in the breeze.

_Stand in the shade of me_

_Things are now made of me_

_The weather vane will say_

_It smells like rain today_

I hear a rustle above me and I quickly look up. There he is. Sitting in a tree, like Esme said he might be. Only I was picturing a younger boy, maybe 8 years old. I was not prepared for what I saw.

_God took the stars and he tossed 'em_

_Can't tell the birds from the blossoms_

_You'll never be free of me_

_He'll make a tree from me_

He's beautiful. A flop of messy copper hair. He's a little pale, but not like I am. His eyes are closed as his long fingers carefully pick and strum the chords. He sways slightly in time with his playing. I watch as his lips part and he continues singing.

_Don't say goodbye to me_

_Describe the sky to me_

_And if the sky falls - mark my words_

_We'll catch mocking birds_

I feel my breath catch a little as he purses his lips to whistle. His lips are just so...perfect.

_Lay your head where my heart used to be_

_Hold the Earth above me_

_Lay down in the green grass_

_Remember when you loved me_

As he plays out the last of the chords, his eyes open and immediately fall on me. I'm standing under him, staring, my mouth hanging open slightly. As his eyes lock with mine and his mouth curls into a crooked grin, I blush and look down.

"I'm sorry," I mumble, trying to will my face to return to a normal shade.

"Can I help you with something?" he asks. He doesn't sound annoyed that I was intruding on his singing, so I chance another look at him.

His eyes. My God, his eyes. Bright, a playful twinkle glinting from them. The most brilliant shade of green I've ever seen. As he stares at me, I lose every thought I had. I mumble something without realizing it.

He cocks his head to the side. A smirk plays on his lips. It's marvelous. "I'm sorry?" he says.

"Wha-?"

He laughs and my eyes widen. It's deep, musical. Throaty. Sexy. "You said something about eyes?" he says.

I blush deeply. He swings his guitar to his back and swiftly climbs down from his perch. I look down, embarrassed. "Sorry," I mutter. "I was looking for Esme's son?" I say.

Dropping to the ground in front of me, he sticks his hand out. "You've got him. What can I do for you?"

I let him take my hand in his and jump slightly. Its almost as though a current had shot from his hand to mine. I quickly pull my hand back. "I was...er, she wanted. I mean, she said I should..." I pause. "I'm sorry. I'm not normally this...flustered. I was just caught off guard by your singing." I look up at him and his eyes catch mine again. He seems amused at my stammering, so I gather a coherent thought and spit out, "I need a room to stay in for a few days."

He nods. "Ah. Well, come on. I'll show you the empty one." He steps around me and I watch him walk away. He's tall. Not as tall as Jake, but I still feel quite short next to him. He's also muscular. Not overly so. His muscles are more...lean, sinewy. He's lanky, in the way a swimmer is. His jeans look well worn and his tshirt clings to his upper body, slightly damp in areas with sweat. He's barefoot. With his guitar strapped against his back, his look just screams laid back and relaxed.

I wasn't aware that I was following him until he holds open the backdoor for me. I smile a little and step in past him, into the kitchen. It's beautiful, like Betty's, only much more modern. Expensive, state-of-the-art appliances grace the granite counters. I run my fingers along the cool granite, admiring the room. I love cooking. At home, I'd usually been in charge in the kitchen and I sorely missed it. My dad could never cook a decent meal to save his life and my mom, well, she was a little too adventurous in the kitchen.

As I'm lightly fingering the knobs on a beautiful stand mixer, I hear the boy clear his throat and blush. "Sorry." I look over and he's got that lopsided smile again.

"You like it? My mom insisted on getting the best of everything when we remolded and she never even cooks in here. I don't think half this stuff has ever been used." He's leaned against the end of the counter, his guitar now resting propped against the edge.

I shake my head. "It's wonderful. I can't believe someone with a kitchen like this would ever leave it. I always thought about redoing our kitchen back home, but my mom talked me out of it. She didn't want people to think we were showing off." I grimace a little. "Not that I think your mom is trying to show anything off..." I trail off, blushing.

He laughs and my heart stutters at the sound. "Don't worry. That's exactly why she did it. Come on," he says, pushing away from the counter. "I'll show you your room." He leads me to a staircase and says, "We've actually got someone else staying with us right now, too, so you'll be on the third floor. The second floor is where my mom's room is, and my sister, plus one of the guest rooms. I'm on the third with the other guest room." He stops in front of a closed door, "It's not really girly or anything. It had been my brother's room. So sorry for that." He turns the knob and opens it.

The room is huge. And lovely. A giant bed against one wall with a large window at the head of it. A desk, dresser, bookcase, a few sports posters on the wall. A large TV and entertainment center, along with a massive collection of DVDs and several game systems grace an entire wall.

"Wow. This is...very different than where I stayed last night." I step over to the bed, glancing out the window. There's a beautiful view of the desert stretching away from this side of the house. I climb up on the bed, sitting on my knees staring out.

"Where did you stay last night?" he asks, sauntering up by me.

"With Jacob Black?" I say, more of a question.

He scowls. "Why the hell would you stay with him?"

I'm taken aback by his harsh words. Sitting back on the edge of the bed, I shrug. "He picked me up and I needed somewhere to sleep. He said there was nowhere to stay in town."

I watch as he runs his hand through his hair. That sexy, "I-just-rolled-out-of-bed" hair. The scowl remains on his face, but that, too, is sexy. In fact, it seems like everything about this boy is sexy. I'm in trouble. I let my eyes wander over his body as he paces a little, talking. I'm not listening until I hear him say, "-looks like he might rape someone. He's too big. Him and his freak friends."

I shake my head a little, laughing. "Rape someone? He was really nice to me. Made me dinner, let me shower, was a perfect gentleman when we slept together."

He whirls around. "You slept with him? How old are you anyway? Isn't that illegal?" He steps up to me. His knees are touching mine and his fists are balled up. My first inclination is to be afraid, but as I look into his stunning eyes, I see worry instead of anger.

I laugh. And blush. "I didn't...sleep with him. Not that it should be your business if I did or didn't. I slept in his bed. It's very cold out here at night. And he wouldn't let me sleep in my car." I see his hands unclench a little. "And I'm older than him. So that's not an issue either."

He looks skeptical. "You're older than him? You look like you're 15." His eyes move over my face, then briefly flicker down to my chest. I'm not the most well-endowed girl out there, and because of that I've never been one to wear a bra. It makes me a little self conscious about him looking, but a little angry as well. I thought it was obvious I wasn't 15.

I scoff, leaning back a little and crossing my arms over my chest. "Just because I don't have a big chest doesn't mean I'm a kid. I'm nineteen, thank you very much."

At being caught looking at my chest, his cheeks actually turn a little pink. He steps back, running his hand through his hair again. Nervous gesture? Maybe.

"I'm sorry," he looks away quickly, "I didn't mean to, ah...imply that...because of your chest..." he trails off, obviously embarrassed.

Sighing, I sit up, "Don't worry about it."

"I'm Edward, by the way." He offers me his hand again. I shake is hesitantly, and the same little shock runs through my arm. I look up as he pulls his hand from mine. His face shows he felt it too.

"I'm Bella."

"Bella..." he says softly, looking away, nodding a little. "Well," he says, gesturing to the room, "There's TV, movies, since we don't get cable out here, uh, the bookcase there. There's not a lot interesting to read. My brother wasn't exactly the literary type. I've got more interesting stuff to read in my room if you want something to keep busy. Uh, dresser. Closet," he points to one door. Pointing to the other, "Bathroom. There's a shower and a whirlpool bathtub. Towels are in the closet in there. And I'm the other room on the hall if you need me. So, I guess I'll leave you to get...situated," he says, glancing around. "Wait, don't you have any luggage or anything?"

I laugh. "I've just got one bag. It's with Betty down the road? Jake insisted on letting her do my laundry. Everything I had with me was dirty, including this," I say, motioning to what I'm wearing. "Plus I got sort of sweaty again so my shower yesterday was probably pointless."

He nods. "Well, why don't you get a shower here? It's nice. We've got the big shower head that feels like rain."

"I don't have anything to change into. I'll just wait I guess. I'll go later this evening and get my stuff from Betty." My stomach growls. "I guess I'm hungry," I say, giggling.

He nods. "Want to go grab a bite? The diner has pretty good food." He offers me his hand. I gladly take it and let him pull me off the bed.

"Sounds good." Following him from the room and back down the stairs, I can't help but ask, "So how old are you, anyway?"

"Twenty-one. I know, I know. Why am I not in college? Why am I still at home with my mom? Do I at least have a job?" I snicker. Obviously, he's been bombarded with questions like this for awhile now. "Fact is, I like it here. My mom needs me. My sister needs me. I play in some bars in the next town over for a job, not that I need one." We reach the front door and he opens it for me, ushering my out into the street. "I guess that's more of a hobby. Hey, what did you think, anyway? Spying on me, you must have heard me singing."

We're walking side by side down the street towards the diner. I smile to myself. It feels so easy to be beside him. It didn't seem at all awkward. "Honestly, I thought you were incredible. That song you were singing has always been my favorite Tom Waits song. My dad used to play it all the time."

"Ah, a Waits man. He's got good taste."

"He did have good taste," I say quietly, as we reach the door to the diner. He raises an eyebrow at my wording, but doesn't press it, and I'm thankful. The last thing I want to do is cry in front of him, too. In public, no less. I would be beyond again, he holds the door open for me. It seems so out of place in today's society for a young guy to be gentlemanly, but I suppose it fits here. This town isn't exactly up with the times it seems. The diner is no different. Every movie diner set in a small town is reflected here. The counter with the stools saddled up to it. Booths lining two walls. The kitchen you can see into with a round ticket wheel. The waitress behind the counter reading a magazine and popping her gum is even wearing an old fashioned waitress uniform. She glances up as we step in and smiles at Edward.

"Hey doll. Who's your friend?" she asks, setting her magazine aside.

"This is Bella, in town for a few days. Give us a few to look over the menu?"

She snorts out a laugh. "Sure thing. Let me know." She goes back to her magazine.

We're the only ones in here, but he still leads me to a booth farthest from the door. I slide into one side as he takes the other. He grabs a laminated sheet and hands it to me, sitting back. I can feel him watching me, studying me, and I try very hard not to be self-conscious about it. It's only natural. A stranger coming into his small town, into his home, even. Of course he'd want to know about me.

Maybe he thinks you're cute. He doesn't think I'm cute. He thought I was 15. Didn't stop him from checking you out earlier, did it? Shut up, I grumble at the voice in my head. I could not start thinking about him like that. It would only lead to trouble. I was lucky I didn't let myself do anything with Jake last night. That would have made for an awkward morning.

Glancing over the menu, typical diner food, I shrug. "I guess I'll get a grilled cheese."

Raising an eyebrow, he says, "Is that it? Your stomach sounded pretty angry back there." We laugh. "Tell you what, can I order for you?" I nod. "Hey Sue! We're ready!"

"The usual hon?" she says, approaching us.

"Make it two. Give Bella here a taste of Jim's famous burger." She nods walking off.

"A burger? Is it really that special?"

He nods. "Best you'll ever have. That, and the home fries and chocolate milkshake that comes with it." He grins as I shake my head, laughing. "Don't knock it till you've tried it. It's what I always get. Jim's the best cook I know."

"You better believe it," Sue says, walking out with a plate of fries and two chocolate shakes. "Here you go guys, get you started."

I watch her walk away. Sue could have been brought right out of the 50s. Something about her was so...vintage. And wonderful.

"Sue is Jim's wife. They own this place. Have since before I was born. I'm here pretty much everyday." He grabs a fry and dips it in his shake before popping it in his mouth.

I grimace. "What are you doing?" I'm more than mildly repulsed.

Staring at me, he just shakes his head. "You're kidding right?" He waits for me to answer so I shake my head. "You've never tried this? Oh, that's just criminal." He grabs another, dipping it in his shake and holds it out to me. I shake my head and lean back. "Come on! Open up. It's delicious!"

I laugh, pulling back further as he leans over, trying to get the fry to my lips. "No! It looks gross!"

"Open your mouth. Just try a little bit. You can spit it out if you don't like it."

"Edward Masen, what are you doing to that poor girl?" Sue asks, sliding two plates on the table, taking in whats going on. I'm pressed back against my side of the booth and he's waving a now dripping fry at my face. "I suppose no one's ever said it out right to you, but you ought to know better than to go sticking things in a girl's mouth when she doesn't want you to." She winks at him, causing him to drop back in his seat, and blush a little. I can't help but giggle at him.

"Thank you, Sue." I admire his pink cheeks. Something about him blushing just arouses something in me that I can't really describe.

He grumbles. "Yeah, thanks Sue." She laughs and walks back behind the counter, picking up her magazine. He looks at me, a small smile playing on the corners of his mouth, despite the phony glare he sends my way. "I've never had so much trouble getting a girl to open her mouth for me before." He smirks.

I blush deeply. "Well, I guess I'm not as easy as those other girls," I retort, trying to hide my embarrassment. He laughs.

"Touche. Eat up."

The rest of the meal is eaten while we exchange light banter. I learn more about him; he's very into music, and we have very similar tastes. He loves his mom, which is why he's still living at home. His dad had taken off after his younger sister was born, so his older brother and he took care of the sister and mom. He asked me a thousand questions, from my favorite color to what I wanted to be growing up. We share laughs, a few serious moments, and several comfortable silences. Long after we've finished eating, we sit and talk. People come and go, always saying hi to Edward, him in turn introducing me to them. It was starting to feel like I'd known him all my life.

I finally glance out the windows at the front of the diner. It's almost dark out. "Oh wow. Did we really sit here all day?"

Following my gaze, Edward says, "I guess we did. Sorry to keep you for so long."

"I didn't mind at all. This was one of the nicest afternoons I've had in a long time." I slide out of the booth, stretching my arms above my head. My back pops and I sigh. "I guess I should go get my laundry from Betty and get in touch with Jake, let him know I won't be staying with him tonight."

He stands up, fishing his wallet out of his pocket. I dig in my pocket, pulling out some wadded up cash to drop on the table with his money and he stops me. "Don't worry, I've got it."

"I can cover my own food, Edward." I drop a ten on the table.

"I don't mind. Really."

"No."

He scoops my money off the table, reaching over and shoving his hand in my pocket to deposit it. A thrill runs through my body at the intimacy of the touch and I shiver.

"Yes," he whispers against my ear, pushing me toward the door as he removes his hand from my shorts. My heart flutters.

Swallowing thickly, I say, "Fine. But I'll get it next time, okay?"

He chuckles. "Deal."

As we leave the diner, we wave at Sue, and he turns to walk me to Betty's. I don't argue. I feel good being close to him. The afternoon had passed in a blur. It was comfortable. It was easy. I needed this.

I knock on the door when we get to Betty's and Edward stands right beside me. The closeness is...nice. But difficult. It makes me want to reach out and take his hand in mine. Thankfully, Betty opens the door, ushering us inside.

"Come on in, kids. Bella, dear, I've got all your things ready for you. Jacob is here." She leans in, whispering, "Be wary. These two boys don't much like each other. And I haven't told Jacob you won't be going with him tonight." I nod, stepping into the living room with her and Edward trails in behind us. Jake is lounging on the couch, eating a piece of the pie from earlier.

"Bells! Hey." He stands up, putting his plate on the coffee table. He steps forward to hug me, and I laugh as he wraps his long arms around me, lifting me up for a bear hug. When he notices Edward standing back a little, he stiffens, setting me back on the floor. "Masen," he says coolly.

"Black," Edward replies, spitting the word out like a curse.

"You're stuff is ready Bells, so we should get going." Jake grabs my bag from the sofa.

"Uh, actually Jake," I say, "Um, I'm going to stay in a room at...Esme's," I say, not wanting to call it Edward's. I could feel the tension between them and didn't want to encourage it.

He drops my bag. "Why? I've got plenty of space."

"Well, Esme offered me a room when I met her earlier. They've got some rooms they let people stay in apparently." I touch his arm. "Come on, I'll walk to your car with you, okay?" When he doesn't move, I reach down and take his hand, tugging him lightly. He relents, letting me take him. Once we're outside, I turn to him. "Are you mad? I didn't think you would be. This way you don't have to share your bed with a stranger."

He shakes his head, not meeting my eyes. "I really didn't mind. It was nice, you know?"

Smiling, I say, "It was nice, but it was also inappropriate. I don't know you and you don't know me. I should have stayed on the couch."

"I won't let you sleep on the couch. Come on, just come back with me." He seems to be almost pleading.

I reach up, touching his shoulder. "I think it would be best if I didn't. Besides, I'm only here for a few more days anyway, right? You're really sweet. I don't want to get more attached." I laugh, trying to lighten the mood a little.

He smiles a little. "Okay, I guess it's fine. Can we get breakfast tomorrow? We can meet at the diner. 9 o'clock?"

"Sounds great Jake. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Alright. 'Night, Bells," he says, much happier. He hugs me tightly again and heads to his car. He honks once as he pulls away. I laugh and wave.

Suddenly, there's a hand on the small of my back and I jump, turning to face Edward. "You scared me!" I breath out.

He chuckles. "Sorry. Betty was heading upstairs to retire for the evening. I've got your bag and a plate of sweets she's forcing on us." He nods down, a plate with a piece of pie and a few kinds of cookies on it. "She said to tell you to come see her if you need to talk."

I smile. "She's really sweet. Should we get going?" I reach to take my bag from his shoulder. He rolls his eyes at me.

"I'll carry it. No worries."

Crossing my arms over my chest, one hip jutting out to the side, I tap my foot. "I'm not an invalid, you know."

"Fine," he says, laughing. "Carry this." He shoves the plate at me. I glare and take it from him, stomping down off the porch. He quickly follows. "Are you mad?" he asks.

"No." I look at him. He's too beautiful to be mad at. "I can carry it, though. It's not that heavy."

"Look, I don't mean any offense. I was just taught that the men should do the carrying. I was just trying to be polite." He smiles that lopsided smile and I smile back.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine. But don't you think that because you carried my bag, I'm letting you anywhere near this piece of pie!"

His eyes narrow. "You're threatening me with the pie? I will, most definitely, be eating that pie."

I grin. "Not if I eat it first." With that, I take off, running towards his house. He's right behind me in a matter of seconds. Laughing as I reach his porch, he grabs me around the waist and I squeal as he easily hoists me over his shoulder. I struggle to hold the plate upright, giggling. "Put me down!"

He carries me up the stairs. "No way. Not until you relinquish the pie."

I squirm, trying to wiggle off his shoulder and his grip around my waist tightens. It's not that I'm not enjoying the view of his ass as he walks up the steps. I'm just worried about getting too turned on. His arms around my waist is sending shocks through me.

We reach the third floor and he drops my bag in front of my door. I expect him to put me down, but he doesn't. Instead, he walks towards the other door, his room.

"Where are we going? Put me down!"

"Are you going to give me the pie?"

"Never!" I laugh as he throws open the door. I can't see anything really, since we're still in the doorway.

"Fine. You can stay up there all night then. I was just going to watch a movie. I've got nothing better to do."

I continue to squirm, trying to get down off of him. "Fine," I say back. "I'll eat it up here then." I peel the plastic back from the plate and before I can pinch a piece of pie off the slice, he's hoisting me back off his shoulder. He sets me on the floor.

"No fair!" He reaches out to grab the plate, and I quickly pull it away. I hold it back with one arm, putting my other hand against his chest to hold him back. He could easily get past me, but lets me hold him there.

"Why don't we share it, then? Since it's obvious neither of us will be giving up any time soon."

He steps back. "Share it? Hm...I suppose that could work. But I have one question."

"Yes?"

"Do you want vanilla or butter-pecan ice cream with it?"

I laugh. The sweet tooth on this guy is adorable. "Vanilla. Definitely."

"Perfect. Okay, make yourself at home. I'll go grab some spoons and ice cream. I'll be right back." He turns and disappears out of the room.

I set the plate down on his desk, which is covered in sheet music. I glance at it, but it's just scribbles on paper to me. I look around. He's got numerous shelves on the walls stacked with books and CDs, plus several CD racks and a full bookcase stuffed to overflowing with walls are covered in posters. The big bed has a dark blue comforter on it and several pillows. It's not made, which makes me smile. There's a few articles of clothing strewn about on the floor. The large TV in this room isn't as impressive as the one in the room I'm staying in, but it's giant, still. I reach down, unlacing my boots and stepping out of them. Grabbing the plate, I settle on the end of his bed, crossing my legs under me.

"Alright," I hear as he steps back into the room. "I've got a pint of vanilla, two spoons, two waters, and some Reece's cups." He drops it all on the bed beside me. "Want to watch a movie with me?" I nod and he steps over, putting a DVD in and turning on the TV. Plopping down beside all the stuff between us, he smiles. "Hope you like 'em scary."

My eyes go wide and I turn to the TV, Texas Chainsaw Massacre pops up on the screen and he hits play. I hate scary movies. I can't help it, but they terrify me. I decide to concentrate on the desserts instead. I turn a little, picking up the plate from Betty.

"Who gets first bite?" I ask, with a spoon poised over the pie.

He chuckles. "Since it's your first time, you go." He watches as I scoop the end of the slice onto a spoon and bring it to my mouth.

It's heavenly. I don't know how else to describe it. The apples, the crust...My eyes close as I savor the flavor, letting it coat the inside of my mouth before swallowing it down. I lick my lips, pulling in a stray crumb and a little of the apple flavor. When my eyes open, I see Edward staring, his mouth open a little. I blush.

"That is positively the best thing I have ever put in my mouth," I say, giggling. I watch him swallow hard and glance away from me.

"Why don't you go ahead and eat it," he says. His voice sounds a little strained. Grabbing the ice cream and a spoon, he scoots back on the bed, resting against the headboard, pulling the blanket over him.

I'm definitely confused. "Seriously? You carried me all the way up here because I wouldn't share and you're just giving it to me?" I couldn't follow this guy. I crawl up beside him, scooping some up on my spoon. "Eat it." I push the spoon towards him. He shakes his head.

"You have it. I can get some next time she makes it."

"Edward. Shut up. Open your mouth. Eat my pie. Be fat and happy." I raise an eyebrow at him, daring him to object.

His eyes are wide, and I can see some emotion floating in them that I can't place. But he opens his mouth and I slip the spoon inside, like I'm feeding a baby. He chews slowly, swallowing it down.

I smirk. Repeating his words from earlier, I say, "I've never had so much trouble getting a guy to open his mouth for me before." Then I wink and settle down beside him, scooping another piece of pie into my mouth. My heart is racing and I know I'm blushing at my brazen comment. I can feel the heat spreading over my face and down my neck. I curse myself for being such an easy blusher.

After a moment of awkward silence, he reaches over with his spoon and grabs a piece of pie. I smile and gladly share it with him. Between bites of pie and spoonfuls of ice cream, I somehow start to pay attention to the movie. Big mistake. The pie gone and the cookies forgotten, I set the plate on his bedside table. Leaning forward, resting my hands on my knees, I stare, terrified at the movie. At one of the scarier parts, my hands fly to my face to cover my eyes and I hear Edward chuckle. I glare at him.

"Oh, this is funny to you?" I playfully slap his arm.

"Come on. This isn't scary. It's just a movie."

I shiver. The room has gotten cold and the creepiness from the movie are getting to me. I scoot back some more, lifting the blanket and sliding my legs under it. Doing so, I brush my leg against Edward's and a jolt of electricity shoots up, landing between my legs.

_Oh my God. You're in his bed. Under his blanket. Watching a scary movie. What better opportunity to grab onto him? He's a guy. It's his duty to protect you from scary movies._ What if he doesn't want that? _You reach over there and get that sexy piece of man meat to wrap his big strong arms around you. You get him to hold you close. You get him to press those sexy lips against yours, to run his hand down your side, grip your hips and force you to straddle him..._

I shake my head and shiver again as the thoughts send another jolt between my legs.

"Are you cold?" Edward asks. I glance over and his arm is extended toward me, offering me his side to warm up against.

I bite my lower lip lightly, scooting over as the voice in my head cheers me on. His arm drapes over my shoulders and I immediately heat up, though I don't know that it's from his body heat or my own body heating up with naughty thoughts.

_Now you just need to let him know you want him. Lean over him for something, let your breasts brush over his lap. Touch his thigh. Do something!_

I breathe deeply a couple times before just settling against him, trying to relax. I force myself to pay attention to the movie again to avoid thinking about the body pressed against mine.

I successfully concentrate on the movie for all of about ten minutes, until I notice the thumb on the hand of the arm wrapped around me start to gently move against my bare shoulder. Suddenly, that thumb is the only thing I can pay attention to. It's light trailing around my shoulder is sending small zaps of electricity all over my body, leaving me tingling.

His hand slides down a little, letting his thumb gently trace over new areas. I swallow and move my arm forward a little, his hand dropping from my arm to my side. He freezes for a minute, and I can feel him glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I simply continue to watch the movie as though nothing is happening, though on the inside, my heart is racing. After a moment, his thumb begins it's delicious torture again.

Sliding over my side lightly, his hand moves up now, ever so slowly. I struggle to keep my breathing even when he reaches the side of my breast. The first gentle stroke of his thumb sends a shiver down my spine that I can't control and my nipples both harden. I close my eyes briefly and hear him inhale sharply through his nose. He slides his thumb up and down a few times before letting his other fingers join, gently caressing the swell of my breast.

I suck my lower lip into my mouth, gently biting it. Tentatively, slowly, I move my hand over, laying it on his thigh. I don't move it, just rest it there, trying to gauge his reaction. His fingers move in a little, getting closer to my nipple and I take this as a sign of encouragement. I very lightly start to trace my fingers over his jean-clad thigh, never moving too high, never moving too low. I can hear his breathing change. Neither one of us is paying attention to the movie anymore, just concentrating on each other. I can't help but feel like I'm in junior high again, trying to round bases without seeming too eager.

The fire between my legs is sparking with each movement of his fingers. I move my hand up a little higher, closer to what I want, what I need. His hand slides in a little more and now his fingers are at my nipple. He lightly takes the hardened nub between his fingers and tweaks it. I can't help the small moan that escapes my lips and I let my hand slide up further, up the length of his hard cock, tightly restrained in his jeans. He moans lightly too.

The door suddenly flies open. "Edward! Have you seen my new CD?"

Our hands quickly leave each other and I slide away from him. The girl who has walked in looks up as Edward growls. "Damnit Alice! I've told you to knock before coming in here!"

She looks at me, then back at him, giggling. "Sorry, Edward. I didn't know you had a girl in here. That's not something we usually have to worry about." She ducks as he throws a pillow at her.

"Get out!"

"But my CD...?"

"OUT!"

She giggles again, and scurries out the door, closing it behind her. He sighs heavily, drooping back against the headboard. I pull the blanket off my legs, sliding towards the edge of the bed.

"I should probably go get some sleep."

He puts his hands over his face and groans, but nods. "I'm sorry about that. That was Alice, my sister."

I laugh lightly, to lighten to mood. "It's okay. Thanks for splitting the pie with me. Have a good night."

With that, I jump off the bed and quickly leave the room. Grabbing my bag from the hallway, I close myself in 'my' room, dropping down on the bed.

I groan. _What am I doing? I've known this guy for all of what? 10 hours? And honestly, how old are we? Feeling each other up while watching a scary movie? How cliche! Is he going to mention it to me tomorrow? God, he felt so big under those jeans. No! Do NOT think of him like that! This is bad. And his little sister walking in? Ugh. But what if she hadn't? You'd still have your hand on that big cock. Would he have your nipples between his fingers? In his mouth? Would he be touching your pussy by now?_

I grab a pillow and hold it over my face, letting out a frustrated growl. I stand up and quickly strip off my clothes, digging through my bag for my big tshirt and some cotton shorts. Pulling them on, I dive into bed, determined to go to sleep and forget this all happened.

I lay there, staring at the ceiling for several hours before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Review it. I'll try to update soon again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another kind of short chapter. But I think it's well worth it. Let me know what you think!**

**Don't own it, yadda yadda yadda.  
**

* * *

Another fitful night of sleep. At least it wasn't depressing dreams of my dad this time. Instead, it was hugely sexually frustrating dreams of Edward. Edward, who was asleep in the next room. Edward, who had so shyly tried to feel me up. Edward, who had under his jeans what I so desperately wanted at this point. Groaning and throwing myself out of bed, I glance out the big window. The sun is up, casting an orange glow on everything it can reach.

Shower. I need a shower. Anything to take my mind off Edward. Slipping into the bathroom, I reach into the shower and turn on the hot water. It does, indeed, have one of those giant shower heads. I smile, stripping my clothes off quickly. This should be nice.

Having washed my hair yesterday, I don't wash it again today. During one of my mother's fickle hobbies, we'd learned all about becoming stylists, which included hair care. Shouldn't wash it every day, it strips away natural oils and makes it frizzy. The hot water running over my body feels fantastic though. I stand still under the stream, letting it tint my skin light pink with heat.

But, I can't get Edward out of my head. I wanted him, and it's pretty obvious he wants me. I mean, he wouldn't have touched me if he didn't, right? But I'm going to be gone in a few days. I don't want to even explore that chemistry I felt with him. Talking to him in the diner had been great. It was like talking to an old friend. But this couldn't go anywhere. I didn't belong here. I don't know where I belong anymore. I have too much emotional baggage. He wouldn't want to deal with that. No, I'd just pretend last night didn't happen, and in a few days, I'll be on my way. That's that.

Turning off the shower, I squeeze the excess water from my hair. Remembering I forgot to grab a towel, I attempt to shake off the extra water, then step out, dripping onto the bath mat. I grab the closet door and throw it open to find a towel.

And there stands Edward. Wearing nothing but a pair of grey boxer briefs. His hair disheveled from bed. Staring at my wet, nude body. Because this wasn't the closet door. This was obviously the door that led to his bedroom. His door to this shared bathroom.

My face heats up but I'm in shock and my brain isn't processing correctly. I should be covering myself, shutting the door, scolding him for staring. But I can't. Because as he's staring at me, I can see him twitch against his shorts. Twitch and harden a little. My breath catches, seeing him grow.

He steps forward, into the edge of the bathroom. His eyes are dark with lust and desire, they seem to be reflecting my own emotions as he looks into my eyes.

"Edward," I manage to say, but it comes out as a breathy whisper.

He quickly closes the distance between us and his lips crash against mine. I willingly press mine against his. It's a fevered, desperate kiss. His arms snake around my wet body, pulling me to his chest as I eagerly press myself against him. Tongues dueling for dominance between our mouths. My fingers tangle in his messy, copper hair, pulling him closer to me. I feel the bathroom counter behind me as he presses me back into the room. Sliding his hands down to my ass, he cups my cheeks, lifting me, sitting me on the edge.

The lust rolling off him and me is causing heat and wetness to pool between my legs, which I spread for him, greedily pulling him to me. I can feel him hard against me, under his briefs. That thin cotton is frustrating me as I rock my hips against his, looking for some friction, locking my ankles behind him.

Panting, he pulls back from my lips and groans, grinding his hips forward. "Fuck Bella," he whispers, attacking my throat with his lips.

I throw my head back, giving him better access, leaning back slightly, but holding on around his neck. I grind back against him, matching his frantic motions with my own. We're both moaning and I feel my stomach begin to tighten.

Hands groping my breasts, Edward's grinding speeds up, his breathing becoming more erratic. I can feel myself getting close, the moisture practically dripping from me, soaking his shorts. Our rocking is all I can concentrate on. His cock so hard, rubbing against my wet pussy. The only sounds are our panting, groans, and moans.

Edward bites my shoulder. I squeal, and explode, pleasure shooting through my body, sending a fire through my limbs. I arch my back, quivering against him and he grunts, muscles in his neck and shoulders straining. I can feel him pulse as he shoots into his shorts, sending me into an immediate second orgasm. He continues to grind against me, albeit with much less desperation as I ride the waves of pleasure, slowly coming down.

The air leaves my lungs with a whoosh and my body goes limp, slumping back against the mirror. He leans forward, his forehead resting on my naked stomach. Our lower halves are still pressed together. We both pant, trying to catch our breaths, silent for a moment before he speaks.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispers against my skin, causing me to shiver.

"Please," I respond, also a whisper. "Don't be."

He shakes his head, looking up into my eyes sadly. "I took advantage of you. I'm really sorry." He releases me, stepping back. I can see that the front of his shorts are indeed soaked, with both my wetness and now his. He turns to leave.

"Wait!" I hop off the counter, but my legs are still weak from the intense pleasure I'd just experienced and I gasp as I start to fall. I don't collaspe though, as his strong arms grab me.

"Are you okay?" he asks, pulling me up. I'm back against his body as he supports me.

I nod, and smile a little. "Yes, I'm great. Please," I look into his eyes. "Please don't feel bad about this. I wanted it as much, if not more, than you." I steady myself, and reach up, taking his face in my hands. "There's only one thing I regret about it."

His sad eyes stare back at me. "What?"

"Not doing this." I stand on my toes, pulling his face down to mine for a slow, gentle kiss. He hesitates, but then gives in, kissing me back softly. When we pull away, I smile. "That should have been our first kiss." I giggle. "Not that I'm complaining about how things happened."

He smiles a little, still unsure. "You're really okay with what happened? I don't want you to feel like I was...I don't know, molesting you."

Kissing him lightly again, I move my arms around his neck, pulling him to me for a hug. I break the kiss and whisper in his ear, "It was incredible."

When I pull back this time, he's genuinely smiling. The lopsided grin reaches his eyes and they once again sparkle. "It was."

"Do you want to do something tonight? Do you have plans?" I ask, tracing lines on his shoulder.

"I'm supposed to meet up with some friends for a bonfire. I'd love it if you came with me."

I smile. "That sounds perfect." I pull back from his embrace reluctantly. "I have plans this morning, and I thought I would look around town a little afterwards. I'll meet you here, though, tonight. What time?"

He reaches out, brushing a strand of hair from my forehead. "We'll leave here about 7." Leaning down to press his lips to mine once more, he sighs. "Go get dressed now. I can't be held responsible for what I do if you don't."

I giggle, blushing, and turn to retreat back to my room. I glance over my shoulder and my heart flutters as I see he's a little hard again. I quickly blow him a kiss and shut the door, closing myself off from him for the time being. Time to get ready for breakfast with Jake.

* * *

**So there you go, some hot dry humping action. I'll try to get another chapter up soon, but I have a feeling it might be a few days. Everyone in the house is sick and I'm merely waiting my turn at the bug. Wish me luck at not being sick forever!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own it. Blahty blah.**

* * *

I arrive at the diner and see Jake sitting at the same booth Edward and I had shared yesterday. I smile, waving at Sue as I slip in, opposite from him.

"Good morning! How was your night?" he asks, enthusiastically.

Smiling, I say, "It was great. And yours?"

"Well, it wasn't as good at the night before." He winks at me. I blush, of course. "I missed ya, though."

I roll my eyes. "You've only known me for two days. That's not long enough to start missing me."

"I did, though." He reaches over and grabs my hand, holding it tightly. I'm uneasy about this. "I feel like...I don't know. Like we have some kind of connection, you know? I know that sounds corny, but whatever. I like you."

Gently taking my hand from his, I try changing the subject. "Hm. So what's good for breakfast?" I ask, grabbing the menu.

Grumbling under his breath, he shrugs. "I like the pancakes. Everything is great, really." He stares at me while I concentrate on the menu. "So like I was saying..." he starts.

I breathe a quiet sigh of relief when Sue walks up. "'Morning, kids. What can I get ya this morning?" she asks, looking at me.

"Um, I guess I'll have the shortstack and...do you have skim milk?" She nods. "I'll have a glass of that."

"And you, Jakey?"

"Pancakes, sausage, three eggs, over-easy, cheese grits, uh, some bacon, and hash browns. Oh, and uh, OJ."

I stare, wide-eyed at his order. Sue just nods and walks off. "You're going to eat all of that?"

He grins. "What can I say? I'm a big boy. I need a lot of food."

I just shake my head and laugh. Silence falls over the table and I'm not sure what to say. I pick ay my nails and can feel his gaze all but burning a hole in the top of my head, which I studiously keep down. I know he's about to bring up what he said again and I wrack my brain for something else to talk about. I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Why do you hate Edward?"

He quickly looks away, avoiding my eyes. Curious. Shrugging he says, "He hates me. It's only fair I hate him back."

"But...why? That seems so silly."

Sue steps up with our drinks. "Food'll be out in a few hon."

"Thanks Sue." Jake take a drink of his orange juice, still avoiding my gaze. Then he sighs. "Look, I don't really want to get into it, but it's just something to do with his sister. It was a big misunderstanding that got blown out of proportion and he never forgave me for it."

"What happened?" I'm really curious now. Something that happened with Alice?

"I said I don't want to talk about it," he snaps, thumping his hand down on the table, making me jump. The condiments rattle off to the side and a little of my milk sloshes out of the glass. He immediately grabs some napkins, wiping at the mess he's made. "Sorry," he grumbles.

I just nod and sit back. Angry Jake was...well, terrifying. He's just so big and strong. It wouldn't take much for him to cause some damage. He may not even mean to. I decide to let it drop, not wanting to make him any angrier. Now, I just wanted to get breakfast over with. The silence hanging over us is only more punctuated by the laughter of the few other patrons talking to one another. We watch the table, unsure of what to say to one another.

Thankfully, Sue comes a few minutes later, with a tray of food. Sliding the pancakes in front of me, she unloads the rest in front of Jake. "Everything alright kids?" she asks. We nod and she sets some syrup on the table, walking away. I pour a little on my pancakes and take a small bite. They really are delicious.

"You were right, these are good," I say softly. He nods, eating quickly. The silence is somewhat unbearable. It wasn't at all like the comfortable silences shared with Edward yesterday. This just felt awkward. I need to say something to get him talking. "So, any word on that part for my car?"

"Not yet," he says, shaking his head. "I've got all my guys looking for one though. I'm sorry I can't get you out of here sooner," he says, glumly.

"It's okay."

Silence again. We finish the meal without another word. Well, I finish my meal, and watch him eat. He's angry, but obviously upset at snapping at me. _It doesn't matter. As long as he fixes your car. Then you can leave. But what about Edward? There's something there. You could feel it as soon as you saw him, when he first shook your hand. No, there can't be anything there. I need to get out of this town. I don't belong here._

As Jake finishes, I fish some cash out of my pocket, dropping it on the table. He does the same. "I guess I should get going," he mumbles.

"Yeah, me too." We stand, the air between us awkward. "Um, if you hear anything about that part, and you need to get in touch, I'm still staying at Esme's. You can find me there."

"Sure, sure." He scratches the back of his head. "Look, I really am sorry about that," he says, gesturing to the table.

I smile half-heartedly. "Don't sweat it. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah."

I turn and walk out of the diner. It's early still. I've got a whole day to kill. I head over to the little general store and let myself in. A bell on the door chimes, causing the guy behind the counter to look up at me. I glance over.

"Hey! Welcome to the shop. Can I get you anything?" he asks, with a huge grin on his face. The guy is...adorable. And huge. Even sitting behind the counter, I can tell he's built like a grizzly. A thick head of dark curly hair. Dimples that offset the enormity of him into extreme cuteness. He looks utterly cuddly.

"Hi. I'm just looking around. I was just looking for a way to kill some time." I glance around. There's various things around the store- some books, magazine, household items, etc.

Nodding, still grinning, he says, "Well, I'm Emmett. Let me know if I can help you with anything."

"Thanks." I wander past his counter. There doesn't seem to be a lot to interest me. Mostly just necessities. I wander over to the shelves of books and run my finger over the spines. Mostly stuff I've read before with some cheesy romance novels and some best-sellers. I'm about to give up on it when I see a book I'd been thinking of getting anyway, _On The Road_ by Jack Kerouac. I stand on my toes and reach for it, but it's just a little too high for me. I tentatively step on the edge of the shelf and manage to tug it out a little. As I'm stepping back down, I lose my balance and my book, along with about ten others, comes crashing down on the floor with me as I land on my butt.

"Oh, ow." I say, rubbing my head where the books pummeled me.

"Oh man, are you okay?" I hear. I look up to see giant Emmett standing over me, trying very obviously to suppress his laughter.

Since I'm not hurt, I sigh. "Go ahead. I know it's funny."

He bursts out laughing, offering me his hand, which I gladly take. He pulls me off the floor like I weigh nothing and he leans down to collect the books, still chuckling. "What were you doing?"

I shrug. "Just trying to grab a book. I'm not exactly the most dexterous person to ever live." I grab my book from his hands and he quickly reshelves the rest.

"You should have asked me to grab it. That's why I'm here." He pats my shoulder his with giant hand, in a very brotherly manner. "Anything else you need? I don't want you getting knocked out pulling stuff down on yourself again."

I can't help but smile a little. "No, I think this'll do me." We walk back to the cash register and he rings me up.

"So what's your name?" he asks, getting my change for me.

"Bella."

"You in town for awhile?" he asks. I groan a little. _Is he really going to ask me out?_ "What?"

I just shake my head. "Uh, yeah, I'm in town until my car gets fixed. Why?"

"Well," he says, like he's unsure if he should continue. I raise my eyebrow at him. "Okay, well, you seem kind funny. And my buddy, well, he's always like a fifth wheel when we hang out since I've got a girl and our other buddy has a girl. We're hanging out tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to join us." He looks at me, hopeful.

It's sweet. Really, it is. Him looking out for his friend, trying to make him feel like like an intruder on a double date. But I can't let him set me up with someone. I'm leaving town in a few days. _Are you sure it's not because you've got plans with Edward and you wouldn't cancel if your life depended on it? _Shut up! I tell myself.

I smile politely at Emmett. "I'm sorry. It sounds like fun, but I've got plans tonight. And I'm not sure how long I'll be in town anyway. Like I said, I'm just waiting on my car to get fixed. I wouldn't want to...lead your friend on or anything, you know?"

He nods. "Yeah, that's cool. I just thought, you know, no harm in asking." He slips my receipt and book into a bag and hands it to me. "Anyway, here you go. Stop back in if you need anything."

"Thanks, Emmett." I wave and step back out into the heat.

Now what? I guess I'll go back and read for awhile. It's way too early to consider getting ready to go meet Edward's friends. I head back to Esme's house. It feels awkward just letting myself in, but I do anyway, trying to quickly slip upstairs and into the room I'm staying in.

I make it up 3 steps before I hear, "Bella? Is that you? Come meet my daughter!" Esme's voice floats in from the front room.

I freeze for a second. Her daughter. Alice. Who saw me in Edward's bed last night. Did she tell Esme? I groan internally. I hope not.

I step around into the room and Esme is sitting in a large, overstuffed recliner. Alice is sitting on the matching sofa, practically bouncing up and down. Before I can open my mouth to say hello, she leaps off, embracing me in a surprisingly tight hug.

"Bella! It's so good to meet you! Oh this is great! Another girl in the house!" she squeals, all in one breath.

I stumble as she releases me and she grabs my hand, tugging me to the sofa.

Esme's laughter fills the room. "Like I said, my daughter is pleased to have another girl here."

I smile. "It's very nice to meet you Alice."

Alice is so tiny. I can't help but feel happy at the fact that I'm not the shortest person out there. Her black hair is cut short, spiked out in a carefully sculpted mess. It's the kind of haircut I've always wanted but was never brave enough to try.

"Okay, do you have plans for today? Mom said you were stranded here. I NEED girl time with someone my own age, no offense Mom," she throws over her shoulder. Esme just smiles. "So we need to go do manis and pedis. Ooh, and I can give you a facial. And style your hair...and makeup!" She rambles off what any normal girl would be excited for. I don't want to offend her, but I have to stop this before it gets out of control.

"Uh, actually..." I can't come up with an excuse not to let her torture me. I sigh. "Okay, that sounds like...fun."

She squeals again and jumps up, grabbing my hand and pulling me up to the second floor. I'm thrust into her bedroom and her door shuts. Before I can compliment her on her room, which was stunningly decorated, she puts her hands on her hips, a smirk on her lips.

"Okay, spill it."

I stare at her. She was really going to bring this up. She was going to embarrass me. "What?" I ask, innocently.

Tapping her foot, she says, "Don't 'what' me! What was going on with my brother and you last night?!" She skips over to her vanity and starts pulling bottles of nail polish out of drawers. "I saw that look between you two. It was like catching twelve year olds making out for the first time!" She giggles. Well, at least she wasn't angry.

I relax a little. "He asked me if I wanted to watch a movie. That's all. Then I went to bed."

"Sit." She points to her bed and I sit on the edge. Coming at me with a nail file, she says, "And this movie had you beet red? And _moaning?_"

I freeze. She heard that. She heard me moan, heard him moan. I feel the heat spread over my face. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Shaking her head, a smile on her face, she replies. "You know very well what I'm talking about. But I won't make you say it. I'm happy though! Edward isn't the type to bring a girl to his room. It's his sanctuary. I'm not even really allowed in there, as I'm sure you noticed last night." She giggles. "So he must like you."

I watch her file my nails, thinking about that. Does he like me? I mean, we had a number of things in common, and we got along all afternoon yesterday. Plus, this morning. God, this morning. It was incredible. Just thinking about it, my face flushes. _Do NOT get worked up over that again._

"He doesn't let people in his room? He seemed pretty comfortable about me being in there. He literally dragged me in there." I laugh, and tell her about the pie that Betty had sent with us. She stares at me, dumbfounded. "What?"

"Bella! Edward has never, and I mean _never,_ shared a piece of Betty's food with anyone. Okay, that settles it. He totally loves you. You're going to get married and have a dozen babies and I'm going to be the coolest aunt ever!" she sings, clapping her hands.

I can't help but laugh at her reaction. "Alice, I'm leaving in a few days. Once my car is fixed, I'll be out on the road again. Besides, he was just being nice."

Rolling her eyes, Alice grabs a bottle of pale pink nail polish, going to work on my nails. "Trust me on this, okay? I know things. I see things. And you're not going to have a dozen babies, don't worry. But he likes you." She smiles. "So you're just going to have to accept it. Maybe you can go on a date with him tonight!"

"Well, he actually asked me to hang out with his friends at a bonfire tonight. I said I'd go."

Her eyes light up. "Really?! great! I know just what you can wear! And you can meet my soulmate!" Finishing my nails, she jumps off the bed and into a closet the size of a normal person's bedroom.

"You'll be there?"

"Yeah, Edward and Jasper are best friends. They've known each other since birth." She's throwing pieces of clothes out of the closet. Finally emerging with an armful of clothes, she grins at me. "This is going to be perfect!"

* * *

**Not the most interesting chapter, but I needed it to introduce the others. So please, review if you loved it, or even if you hated it. Oh, and feel free to pimp my story out to anyone you may think will like it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update already! I know, I know...you love me.**

**Here's the deal, I'm not going to be able to get any writing done this week, so I won't be able to update until next weekend at the earliest. So, to make it up to you, I made this a really, really good chapter (at least, I think it is).**

**It's a little graphic towards the end. And there's some...well, "naughty language." I'm assuming since you're reading an M rated story, you're either fine with that, or actively seeking that ;). Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**Aaaaaaaand once again, I don't own it. Too bad, oh so sad :(  
**

* * *

Several hours later, I've been primped, plucked, blow dried, straightened, curled (I know, I don't get it either), dressed, undressed, redressed, made up, and I'm ready for a nap. But Alice has other things in mind. I couldn't help but smile at her energy. It oozed out of her and infected those around her. After spending the whole day talking, giggling, sharing stories, it was like she was my best friend. I told her about my dad, and we cried together (thankfully before the makeup was in place), I told her about my first boyfriend and what a disaster that relationship was, but refused her any details on my first time with him, much to her disappointment. She filled me in on her and Jasper, how it was love at first...well, love at first sight after they quit thinking the other had cooties. I couldn't help but laugh at that. They'd been a couple since they were in middle school. It was cute.

It was time to be meeting Edward upstairs, but Alice refused. She made me promise to sit in her room while she went to tell him to get Jasper and meet them out at the fire, that she would be bringing me. Skipping back into the room, she had an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, he so loves you." She danced around, gathering some things in a bag- a blanket, a pillow, some magazines, an iPod with speakers.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, sitting on the edge of her bed, trying to pull the skirt she'd forced me into down further. I wasn't really comfortable wearing something so short. At least she'd let me wear some ballet flats of Esme's. They were comfortable and sensible.

Giggling, she replies, "He was mad I wouldn't let him take you. Kept muttering what an evil pixie I am." She grabs a lip gloss from her vanity and slips it in her pocket, then tugs my hand. "Come on, we're ready to go. We'll be meeting them out there."

I follow her down the stairs, both of us waving goodbye to Esme, who is sitting in the livingroom reading. Alice leads me to the back of the house, and to her car.

"Alice! What _is_ this?!" The sleek pink convertible in front of us screams MONEY. I was well off, but I'd never felt the need to flaunt it via car, as evident from my heap now parked at Jake's house.

"It's my baby. Beautiful, isn't she?" She lovingly caresses the curves of the car before hopping in the driver's seat. I follow her in and the engine roars to life. Flashing me a brilliant smile, she cranks up the radio and we ride. I can't help but laugh and sing along with her to songs that I know.

The sun has just fallen beyond the horizon and deep purples are cast about the skies. I admire the desolate landscape. It's really beautiful in it's own way, stretching out forever. It's simple. We travel for about 30 minutes and by the time she parks the car on the side of the road, it's dark. There's another car parked there but no one in site.

"Come on!" she yells, hopping out and grabbing a bag. She tosses me the pillows and starts to trek off into the desert.

"Um, Alice, where are we going?" I tentatively follow her, trying to watch where I walk. It's getting pretty dark now and I can't really see that well.

"To the bonfire. You didn't think we'd have it right here on the road, did you? The others are waiting. Let's go."

I sigh, and resign myself to following her as closely as possible. I stumble every few yards, but manage to stay upright. Finally, I can see a fire up ahead and the sounds of people laughing. I relax a little, glad we're almost there.

There's a large Jeep parked off to one side, and a pickup truck parked off to the other side. The fire is crackling warmly and 4 people are gathered around it, talking and laughing. As we approach, Alice squeals.

"Jazzy!" She drops the bag and runs forward, leaping into the arms of an extremely handsome guy. She wasn't lying when she said he was gorgeous.

"Alice, darlin'," he murmurs, immediately kissing her.

I grab the bag Alice has abandoned and step up to the group.

"Bella," Edward says, immediately at my side, taking the bag from me. "I'm sorry about her. She's...determined to get her way. I didn't want to leave you alone with her." His eyes roam over my face, then quickly down my body and back up. "I see she's given you a makeover."

I blush. "Yeah. It was a very...intense experience."

I hear a loud, booming laugh that sounds familiar, and turn to see Emmett from the general store hopping out of the Jeep. "Hey! It's you! How's the head doing?"

Blushing deeper, I smile. "It's fine, thanks. Wait, these are the friends you were talking about? Then is Edward-"

I'm cut off by him crushing me in a bear hug. He whispers in my ear, "Not a word about it, okay? He'll get his panties in a bunch."

I can't help but giggle as he puts me on the ground again.

"Is Edward what?" Edward asks. He looks at Emmett, who shrugs, then looks back at me. "Bella?"

I smile, and shake my head. "It's nothing. Are you going to introduce me to everyone?"

"Right," he says. "Uh, this is Emmett, who you apparently know. Attached to Alice's face, that's Jasper. And this is Rosalie," he says, pointing to possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I can't help but feel self-conscious about myself seeing her. I'm so plain. Her long blond hair frames her perfectly proportioned face, and even from the position she's sitting in, I can tell she's got a stunning figure.

I smile shyly, "It's nice to meet you all."

"Come on, let's sit," Edward urges. I let him pull me over to a pile of pillows and down next to him. I tug my skirt down and try to position my legs into the most conservative manner I can. Edward smiles over at me, leans back on his hands, making him lean a little closer to me. I smile back, ignoring the rushing of my heart as he does this.

"So Bella," Emmett booms across the fire at me. "Tell us about yourself."

I shake my head. "There's nothing really to tell. I'm pretty boring."

"Oh, that's a lie, and you know it!" Alice says from Jasper's lap. "We talked all afternoon."

"So you'll talk to the runt, but not to me?" Emmett says, trying his best to pout. I can't help but laugh as Rosalie smacks his back of his head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"If she doesn't want to talk about herself, don't force it." She smiles over at me. "Sorry, the boy has no tact."

"If she's not going to tell us, why don't we...play Truth or Dare!" Emmett shouts.

"Yes!" Alice squeals, bouncing up and down on Jasper. He laughs and wraps his arms around her, whispering in her ear. She giggles and whispers something back, then turns to me. "Are you game? I love Truth or Dare!"

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Edward's velvety voice whispers in my ear. I shiver as his breath trails over my ear and neck. I guess he could sense my apprehension. But I don't want to ruin the fun of their group.

I nod. "Sure," I tell Alice. "But I don't want to go first."

Small cheers go around the group. "Since it was my idea, I ask first!" Emmett yells. "Jasper! Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm...truth."

"What did you just whisper to Alice?"

He grins, looking at her. She giggles and nods. "I told her that if she kept bouncing up and down on my lap like that that we'd be leaving sooner rather than later."

Hoots and whistles erupt from everyone. I'm embarrassed for them, but it seems unnecessary. They don't look phased at all.

"So...Edward, Truth or Dare?" Jasper asks, raising at eyebrow at him.

"Truth, I guess." Edward shifts a little, uncomfortably.

"Is it true that you had a girl in your bed last night?"

Before he can answer, my face flushes into a deep crimson blush. Alice is eyeing me with a twinkle in her eye. It's obvious she told Jasper, but I can't tell if she told him it was me. I glance quickly at Edward. His face denies any emotion.

"It's true." He says. And doesn't elaborate. Thank God. "Alice. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she says, sticking her tongue out at him.

He pauses, then leans over to whisper in my ear. "Should we get back at her for that? I don't think she told him it was you, but that was mean."

I glare at her, then nod to him. "Okay Alice...does Jasper know about your, ahem, 'friend' that you keep hidden in your closet?"

Alice's eyes go wide and emotions flicker over her face. Shock, anger, embarrassment, worry. She turns to Jasper. He's got one eyebrow raised, waiting for her answer. "It's not what you think Jazzy, it's just a, uh, back massager. Edward!" She turns to glare at him. Man, if looks could kill.

"Hey, I'm just playing the game."

"Humph. Fine. Rose, Truth or Dare?"

"I guess I'll be the one with balls and say dare." Rose smiles at the boys, who all glare at her. I can't help but snicker at that.

"Rose, I dare you to...take off your bra and make Emmett wear it on his head, a la Weird Science!"

The group bursts out laughing, except for Emmett, as she shrugs her shoulders. Reaching behind her and then shimmying around for a second, she pulls her bra out from under her shirt, tossing it into Emmett's lap. "There you go, big boy."

"This isn't fair. Her dare shouldn't include me." Everyone stares at him, waiting. "Fine!" He pulls her bra onto his head, frowning at everyone. "Happy?"

We all stare at him for a minute, then burst into laughter. I'm practically falling over with tears running down my cheeks, as Edward and I lean against each other for support.

Emmett sulks. "You guys suck."

That brings on a fresh wave of laughter, which really does have me falling over laughing. I'm too amused to notice, but as I calm down, I realize my head is in Edward's lap. I quickly sit up, running my hands over my hair to smooth it, wiping the tears from my face. As everyone calms down, I see Rosalie eyeing me.

"Bella," she says, gaining everyone's attention. "Truth or Dare?"

I think about it for a moment. I can't imagine what she'd have me do for a dare, but I don't want to risk it. "Truth," I finally say.

"How'd you end up in our little town here?" she asks, gesturing around her.

I think about the best possible answer. I don't want to reveal to all of them about my dad, even though Alice knows already. She looks over at Rosalie. "Ask her something else," she says.

"No, it's okay Alice." I pause, then shrug. "My car broke down, and I'm waiting for it to be fixed. I guess I ended up here because it was closest to where I broke down." Simple enough of an answer, and totally truthful.

Rosalie eyes me. She knows that's not the whole truth, but can't ask more for the rules of the game. I shrug at her again.

"Okay, Bella, your pick."

The game continues. As we play, beers are passed out and we drink, getting more and more buzzed, and getting more and more silly. I'm more than a little amused at some of the ridiculous dares the boys have each other do, everything from Emmett singing "I'm a Little Teapot" (complete with the arm moves that go with it), to Jasper spanking himself in front of us. The group finds out more about me, nothing too embarrassing, and I find out more about them. It comes out that I'm extremely ticklish, and I can see the evil glint in both Edward's and Emmett's eyes. Then it gets interesting.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" Alice asks.

"Truth."

"Oh come on! you've picked truth for all of them!" Emmett complains.

I laugh. "Because I don't want to end up spanking myself for you guys! But fine, I guess one dare won't kill me."

"So you don't want to spank yourself for us...I dare you to...let each of the guys spank you once!" she squeals.

Instead of my normal blushing, I go a little pale. "You can't be serious."

Emmett is already rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Come on Bells, bend over for me!"

"Alice," Edward says. "That's not fair. Give her a chicken. She doesn't want to be spanked by all the guys here."

She thinks about it for a minute, then says, "Fine." Emmett pouts. "I'll give you a chicken this time. Instead, we'll just have Edward spank you three times!"

I groan and the blood suddenly returns to my face with a vengeance.

"Come on! Over his lap! One, two three!"

I look at him. He's watching me warily, unsure if I'm actually going to do it, but I can see his eyes flickering. The fire from the pit seems to reflect in his eyes, and I can't help but shiver. The activities from this morning come flooding back to my mind and I can't help but feel a little excited. I've never been one for too much rough play in the bedroom, but a few love taps here and there always got me riled up.

So I smile at him and shrug my shoulders sheepishly. Moving up to my knees, I turn and lean over his outstretched legs. My ass, barely covered by the short skirt Alice forced me into, hovers over his lap. He doesn't move and, feeling a little emboldened by the beer, I look over my shoulder, winking at him.

"Come on, spank me. I guess I've been a bad girl and need to be punished," I giggled out at him, wiggling my ass a little.

Whistles from the guys and hoots from the girls encourage him. I hear him draw in a deep breath, and then his hand makes contact with my ass. It's firm, but not hard, and it lingers a few seconds longer than it needs to. The touch sends a fire through my body.

"ONE!" the group chants.

His hand raises up and connects again, a little harder. I bite my lip to stifle a moan.

"TWO!!" they yell.

I look back over my shoulder and his eyes lock with mine. They are definitely smoldering and he's looking at me, asking me a silent question. I lick my lips and nod. His hand comes back up and the third and final time he connects to my backside, it's even harder. I gasp and my eyes close as the fire in my body concentrates between my thighs.

"THREE!!!" the all scream, erupting into laughter and catcalls.

I swallow thickly, climbing off Edward's lap, and in doing so, notice that he's straining against his pants. As I lower myself into sitting position beside him, he quickly shifts to hide his excitement from the others.

"Damn, Bells! Who knew you had it in you?" Emmett laughs.

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Emmett," I say, winking.

"I'd love to find out more," Edward whispers in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"I bet you would." I look over at Alice and Jasper. He's nuzzling her neck, whispering in her ear. "Jasper? Can I get another beer?"

"Sure," he says, reaching in the cooler beside him and tossing me another.

Taking a deep swig, I look around the group. It's silly, having known them for only a little while, but I feel close to them. Like they could really be considered friends. I smile, and sigh, leaning back on one hand, looking up. "I think with the spanking, we can call it quits on the game. Yeah?"

Murmurs of agreement go around.

"Can I show you something?" Edward asks. I nod and he stands up, offering me his hand. I sway a little as he pulls me to my feet. "We'll see you guys later," he says. I wave at them and let Edward lead me over to the pickup. I shake my head.

"You've been drinking. You're not driving anywhere."

He rolls his eyes and opens the door for me. "Get in. We're not going far." When I shake my head again, he grabs me around the waist and lifts me into the truck before I can protest. I let out a 'humph' and sit back in the seat, crossing my arms over my chest. He climbs in the driver's seat. "What? You don't trust me?"

"I guess."

"Then cheer up. You'll like this." He starts the truck and instead of turning to the road, he heads further out into the desert. After driving for several minutes, he kills he engine. We're in the middle of nowhere and it's black all around us. He slides over and brushes my hair away from my neck, trailing a finger lightly up and down. "We're here."

I close my eyes and focus on making my breath come out evenly. "This is what you wanted to show me? If you wanted to make out, we could have done it back there by the fire. It's going to get cold out here."

He chuckles, the reaches over me and opens the door. "As much as that may be true, that's not why we're here. Come on." He pushes me out of the truck and follows, shutting it behind us. He leads me around to the bed of the truck. "Get in."

I raise an eyebrow but let him help me into the bed of the truck. There's a mattress, pillows, and a couple blankets.

"Edward! What is this?!"

Laughing, he plops down. "I know, I know. It looks bad. But trust me, whatever you're thinking, that's not why I have a mattress back here. Just lay down with me, and look up. It's worth it."

I plop down beside him and lay back, eyeing him. Then I turn my eyes to the sky and gasp. Thousands of bright stars twinkle in the black sky. It's one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen.

"Oh, wow." I look over at him, and he's watching me, instead of the sky. "Edward, it's beautiful."

"So beautiful." He reaches out and brushes some of my hair back from my forehead. Smiling, he lets his fingers caress my cheek and I close my eyes. The touch is so soft, so gentle.

Grabbing one of the blankets, he pulls it over us, scooting closer to me.

"May I?" he asks, offering me his arm, much like in his room while we were watching that movie. I nod and snuggle in against him, letting his warmth wrap around me. I lay my head on his chest and can hear his heart beat, slow and steady, soothing. I rest one hand on his chest and sigh contentedly. I'm warm all over from the beer and Edward's body so close to me, and I can't help but feel a little tingly all over. I use the tip of my finger and trace small patterns over his chest.

"This is really nice," I say.

"Mmhmm." When I look up, his eyes are closed and a small smile plays on the corners of his lips. I take his time to really study him. His jaw is perfect, strong. His chin has a cute little dimple. His lips, a little darker than the rest of his skin aren't as thin as a lot of guys, they're cute. The top lip is a little lopsided. It reminds me of his lopsided grin. A perfectly proportioned nose. My eyes trail up a little more and I'm staring directly at his when they open again. I blush and look down.

"Sorry," I mutter.

His chest rumbles under my head as he chuckles. "It's okay." We lay in silence for a little while, then he speaks again. "Sorry about my friends back there. They're a little...uninhibited."

I giggle. "It's okay. I liked them. I had fun."

"Did you?" he asks. I look up and he's got a slightly smirk.

I nod. "And I think you did, too." I laugh as he blushes a little, too. "First time ever spanking someone?" I ask.

"It was. It was...surprising, to say the least. I can't believe you let me do that." He starts tracing lines over the arm that's tracing his chest. "I certainly wasn't expecting you to go all 'bad girl' on me."

We laugh together. "Honestly, if I hadn't had few beers in me, I'd have died of embarrassment. I mainly wanted to prove to your friends I could roll with the punches."

He leans his head down a little, his lips against my ear and whispers. "Can I tell you a secret?" His breath sweeps over me, leaving me a little stunned. It smells like beer and...something else. Something...Edward. I can only nod a little. "I loved spanking you. I never thought I could get so hard doing something like that. It made me want to fuck you right there in front of everyone."

I can't help the small gasp that comes out. My hand flattens out on his chest and I resist the urge to climb on top of him. He's unknowingly discovered my biggest turn on- talking dirty. I breathe deeply, trying to control my suddenly racing heart, but I only inhale his wonderful scent and it sends my mind into overdrive. That voice in my head starts screaming at me.

_He wants to fuck you! He wants to fuck you! Climb up on top of him and ride him until dawn!_

When his tongue snakes out and licks lightly at my earlobe, I lose it. I throw the blanket back and I'm on top of him in a flash, straddling his hips. My skirt has ridden up, gathering at my waist and I lean over, pressing my lips to his, hard. It's a fevered kiss as my hands go to his hair, tangling in the sexy mess. His hands slide over my back, moving down to cup my ass, pulling me forward a little. I can feel the bulge in his pants rubbing against me and I groan into his mouth.

I start to rock my lips a little, trying desperately to get some kind of friction on my heated sex. I can feel my panties getting wet, pressing against me as he gently grinds up against me. He slides a hand between us and it finds its way to my wet panties. Without hesitation, he slips his fingers past the wet material and slides two fingers into me. I throw my head back and let out a throaty moan.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so fucking wet for me baby," he growls and starts pumping his fingers into me. I rock back on his hand, trying to get his fingers to go deeper. "That's it baby, ride my fingers. Imagine it's my cock buried deep in your cunt."

I shiver and thrill at his words, feeling even more wetness gush from me. "Yes, Edward!" I hiss as his thumb starts to circle my clit.

"Mmmm yes. You're so fucking wet it's dropping down my hand. Do you want my cock, baby? Tell me what you want."

I reach down, trying to undo his pants without letting his fingers leave me. "I want you so bad. I need you." My hands are shaking and I can't get his pants unbuttoned. I growl in frustration when his fingers leave me. He knocks my hands out of the way and quickly opens his pants, sliding them down just enough to let his dick spring out. It's big, hard, and oh so magnificent. Thick veins running along the length of his shaft, the slightly darker head. I feel my sex quiver at the sight of moisture already gathered at the tip. I lean down and flick my tongue out, tasting it.

He groans. "Fuck yes!"

I slide my mouth down, taking some of his length past my lips. He bucks his hips up and I have to grab the base of his dick to keep him from choking me. Sliding slowly up and down, I set a teasing pace, letting my tongue swirl lazily over the head each time I come up. I can tell he's struggling to not push my head down when he tangles his hands in my hair. When I reach up and start to massage his balls with my free hand, he pulls me off, his cock leaving my mouth with a 'pop.'

I look up at him, confused. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to cum in your mouth and I want to fuck that pussy before that happens."

I shiver again at his words and nod. He grabs my waist, and suddenly, I'm under him, my back pressed against his mattress. Ripping off my panties and spreading my legs, he runs a finger over my slit, making me moan. Then he's fumbling in his pockets, his jeans around his thighs, cursing as he does so.

"What are you doing?" I ask, breathlessly. I reach up and stroke his length bobbing above me.

"Condom," he grunts, his cock twitching.

I groan again in frustration. "I'm clean. If you are, I'm on the pill. Just fuck me already." I'm beyond all rational thought then as he grabs his cock and slides the head up and down my slit, getting it wet in my juices. I start to buck my hips at him, trying to get him to enter me.

"Beg me," he growls, sliding his cockhead over my clit, making me whimper. "Beg me to fuck you."

I throw my head back and arch my back, my body on fire at his words. I grab my breasts, pinching my nipples between my fingers and thumbs and whisper, "Fuck me. Please fuck me."

Grabbing my legs, he lifts them, my calves resting on his chest and he continues to tease me, not entering me. "Louder!"

I can't take it anymore and cry out. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me NOW!!!!"

He slams his entire length into me and my breath catches in my throat. Before I can catch my breath, he's pulling out and slamming into me again. And again. And again. My body is on fire and reacting like it never has before. I can feel myself losing control. My stomach is tightening and I feel that familiar fire burning in me. My limbs are starting to shake, I can't control the things coming from my mouth.

"That's it baby! Tell me you love it! God I love that filthy fucking mouth you have!" Edward slides his knees forward, lifting my ass as he does, changing the angle he enters me at. As he slides in again, he hits a spot in me that sends rockets of fire through my entire body. I tense, my back arches and I cry out.

"Oh fucking God YES!" I scream and feel liquid spilling out of me.

"Oh shit yes!" Edward growls, pumping harder and faster than before, if possible. My body is still spasming, and I'm writhing on his cock and he grunts. I look at him through scrunched eyes, trying to concentrate through the almost painful pleasure coursing through me. His muscles are straining in his neck and his eyes are now closed. His jaw is tensed and he's sweating, despite the cold night around us. "Fuck...Bella...I'm gonna...fucking...cum..." he grunts out between thrusts.

He brings one hand around and his fingers find my clit, pinching it lightly and I squeal in pleasure, erupting again, clenching around him. "Cum with me!" I cry out.

And he does. He slams in one last time, and I can feel him shooting into me, pulsing and spilling, gasping and grunting. He finally collapses on top of me, trying to hold most of his weight off me. Leaning his sweaty forehead against mine, his eyes are closed. We're panting against each other's mouths.

My body shudders, my pulse throbbing between my thighs slows, and I reach up, lightly cupping the side of his face with one hand, brushing his messy hair away from his eyes with the other. He opens his eyes and looks at me, smiling sheepishly.

I smile back. "So. Pretty stars, huh?"

He bursts out laughing, rolling off me, but pulling me to him, snuggling me against his chest. "Pretty stars, indeed."

I smile to myself and close my eyes, listening as he starts to hum. My body is exhausted, and though I want to think about what has happened, my mind refuses and I quickly drift off to a dreamless sleep, for the first time in months.

* * *

**See you in a week or so! Review and pimp my story! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I got some time to myself and thought I'd throw another chapter together for you! It's short. It's...well, it's short. Just read it.**

**Don't own it. Yeah, I know.  
**

* * *

I wake up from some chattering sound. Looking around me, I realize it's my teeth chattering. And the teeth of the sexy man laying beside me. And we're laying in the bed of his truck, barely covered by a blanket after having incredible, mind-blowing sex. I sigh and let myself rest against him again. It's so comforting to be here at his side. But...I'm freezing.

"Edward," I say gently. He doesn't respond. "Edward, wake up, I'm cold," I say a little louder. Still nothing. "Edward!" When he still doesn't reply, I lift the hem of his shirt and slide my icy hands underneath, placing them on his stomach. It clenches and he gasps awake.

"Jesus Christ your hands are cold!" He reaches under and lays his hands over mine, to warm them against his stomach.

"I know. I have no idea what time it is, but I'm cold. We should probably go home. Won't Esme be worried?"

He lets go of my hands, kisses my forehead, then rolls over, using his elbows to prop himself up over me. "She won't worry." Then he kisses my nose, my cold, flushed cheeks. "I'm a big boy. She knows I can take care of myself." Then he kisses either side of my mouth, just beside my lips. "I can think of a way to warm you up." And his lips are pressed against mine. I kiss him back, but when his tongue sweeps my lower lip, I pull back a little. He looks hurt. Sitting back, he pulls away from me. "I'm sorry. I just thought, after last night..." he trails off.

"Edward!" I laugh. I can't help it. He's just so cute and disheartened. I lean over, kissing his cheek. "We both have stale beer breath. I don't know about you, but that's not my idea of sexy." I stand up, trying to straighten out my outfit. My skirt is riding high and twisted around, my shirt had ridden up to just below my breasts. I run my hands over my hair and can tell it's a disaster. I don't even want to think about my makeup. He's staring up at me, a smug little smirk on his face. "What?"

"You look so fucking sexy right now." He lays back again, patting the mattress beside him. "Let's just stay a little longer. No tongue, I promise." He pauses. "At least not in your mouth," he amends.

I blush and feel myself dampen a little, but shake my head. "Come on mister, I'm cold. I want to go and take a hot bath and warm up." I stand over him, reaching my hand down to help him up. Instead of grabbing it, he grabs my calves, sliding his hands up as he sits up. By the time he's fully upright, his hands on are on my bare ass. I remember I'm no longer wearing panties. Looking around for them, I don't see them. "Where is my underwear?"

He just shrugs, smiling. "Don't worry about them." He finally stands and hops out of the bed of the truck, helping me down. I spy my panties on the ground a few feet away and snatch them up.

He opens the door for me and I slide into his truck. He jogs around to the driver's side and gets in, turning the heat on as soon as he starts the car. It blasts cold air at us as it warms up. Sliding over to him, I press myself against him, shivering.

"Come on, arm around me. warm me up till the heat is actually warm." I lean into his shoulder as his arm goes around mine. It's a bumpy ride back out onto the road and we head back into town. It's silent, but comfortable. The radio plays soft classical music. _Interesting. I wouldn't have thought of him as a classical guy._ After the heat warms up, and I stop shivering, I stay against his side, his arm around me. I can't help the small smile playing on my lips.

I just can't figure it out, but there's something about being with Edward that feels so...right. It's like he gets me. Understands what I'm thinking without me telling him. And it feels so good to be here next to him, to let him hold me. It's been too long since I'd allowed this. Not since my first boyfriend, the pervert. I shudder a little at the memories of Mike. Edward notices.

"What's wrong?" he asks, glancing down at me, placing a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

I hesitate. I don't really want to tell him about my only one other boyfriend. _What do you mean 'other?' Is Edward your boyfriend now? _I don't know. I don't think so. I'm still leaving in a couple days. This makes me a little sad. Its nice here. Really comfortable.

"Bella?" Edward runs his hand down my arm. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'll listen if you do."

I smile, shaking my head. "You're too much."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you seriously that sweet? Or is this all some ruse to make me sleep with you again?" I say, jokingly.

He pulls his arm back from me and pulls over on the side of the road. It's still a little dark out, but the morning is coming soon. As he turns to me in his seat, I can just barely make out his expression in the early dawn glow. "Is that what you think? I'm just using you for sex? I'm so sorry if you do. I didn't intend that at all." He reaches out, taking my face in his hands. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't even plan on sleeping with you. You just...it was too much, laying there with you under the stars and you're so beautiful and funny and I felt like we had this thing between us. I mean, at the diner it was just so perfect talking to you and it made me think I had to know everything about you. I just wanted-"

I cut him off by capturing his lips with mine. I just have to kiss him. His words are too beautiful. It scares me. He seems so sincere. I kiss him to feel the sincerity, to feel close to him, to stop him from continuing. I don't know what to make of my feelings for him. This beautiful, funny, sexy guy. I don't even want to think about it. So I close my eyes and let myself get lost in the kiss. His hands tangle themselves in my hair and I cup mine around his neck. This kiss is nothing like last night. It's more. It's passion. It's feeling. It's terrifying.

Finally pulling away to breathe, I sigh. His eyes are still closed as I open mine. I lightly trace over his facial features with my fingertips. He remains perfectly still, allowing me this intimate touching. "You're too perfect for me, Edward." I lay a finger over his lips as he opens them to protest. "You are. I'm just some boring, plain girl with too many issues passing through your little town. I can't let you like me like that. I don't want to hurt you. It scares me." I close my eyes and move my head to rest on his shoulder, breathing on his neck. "I don't want to like you like that. I can't."

He holds me tightly to him and I feel the tears slip from my eyes. It's all too much. He lets me silently cry against his shoulder. When the tears finally stop, he turns, still holding me to him and starts the truck again, silently driving us back into town.

When we arrive back at his house, he leads me from the truck, upstairs to my room and into my bed. After pulling the blanket over me, he kisses my forehead and walks out, without a word.

I feel my eyes burn as tears well up and a low sob catches in my throat. I turn, burying my face in a pillow and just let go.

_He was perfect and now he's gone. You've lost him.  
_He was too perfect though. I can't taint him with my life.  
_You love him.  
_I know.  
_He loves you.  
_He doesn't. He only thinks he loves me. He doesn't know me. _  
You don't know him and you love him. That's hypocritical._

I sob into my pillow as my mind argues reason after reason to let myself feel for him everything I'm afraid to. I don't know how long I lay there. Minutes, hours. It felt like days. My chest hurts. Not from the crying, but from the pain of knowing that I love Edward and wouldn't hurt him with my presence anymore. I can't. He deserves better.

I finally force myself out of bed and quickly change out of Alice's clothes into my own, and then quickly begin gathering my things and shoving them in my bag. The sun has just broken over the horizon and is bathing the day in its warmth, but it's still early. Everyone will be asleep still. Well, everyone but Edward. I try to pack as quickly as possible. I can't stay here anymore. I know I can't. I fish through my bag and find some cash, dropping it on the bedside table. I know Esme didn't want it, but I just didn't feel right about leaving without paying. I haphazardly make the bed, grab my boots and bag and make my way downstairs. I let myself out as quietly as possible, pausing only to stick my feet in my boots and then start walking. I don't know how long it'll take me to get to Jake's, but that's my only other option. I'll stay with him until my car is ready and then I'll leave all these nice people alone. Forever.

* * *

**I know, I know. But I have to leave it there. I do. Trust me on this. Make sure to review so I know someone is out there reading my crap!**

**Please?**

**Oh, also, I'm thinking of possibly doing an EPOV chapter, possibly taking place right after this one. What do you think? Good idea? I might try it. Let me know what you think about doing it.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so this is my first attempt at an EPOV. It's just a little quickie. Heh, a quickie with Edward. Okay, mind out of the gutter. I hope it's not too...overdone? I don't know. Let me know what you think. There may be a couple opportunities before the story is done to see through his eyes again.**

**I'd REALLY like to own Edward. But alas, I don't. Or the others. And that totally blows.  
**

* * *

EPOV

Had I been wrong about her? She was hard to read, I admit it. But there was something there. I just know it. I could tell from the first time I locked eyes with her, after having caught her spying on me while I practiced my guitar. I looked down into those big, brown doe eyes and that was it. I didn't know her name, who she was, why she was staring at me. But I wanted to know. No. I _needed_ to know. And somehow, she'd let me learn about her.

At the diner, I couldn't stop watching her. Her face lit up when she talked about some things. When her frown pulled her eyebrows together, bringing a little crease between those perfect arches, it took all my strength to not reach across and try to soothe it with my thumb, just to be able to soothe her in any way I could.

And the night of the bonfire. Oh, that night had been magical. The sex was amazing. The best I've ever had, without a doubt. But that wasn't even my favorite part of the evening. It was learning about her. The little things. That stupid game had her telling us her little quirks, all the little tidbits that people don't think to talk about with others. Her favorite food was cold cereal. She was a crazed teeny-bopper in middle school, swooning over the Backstreet Boys and N'SYNC. She cried when her first goldfish died and made her parents help bury him in the backyard; she then refused to ever get another pet for fear of losing it. She didn't like to eat foods shaped like living creatures (Teddy Grahams, for example. She said they were just too cute). She thought people who said "catsup" were pretentious.

Every little fact she revealed about herself, I tucked away. The more I learned, the more I wanted to know. I was like a junkie. Craving another hit. I was addicted to Bella.

The next best part of the night had been laying with her, after she'd fallen asleep. Nestled against me, she seemed so open, so vulnerable. It made my heart swell to think that she trusted me enough to be that way with me. That she could be so trusting of me only cemented in my mind what was floating around in there the entire night. I was, without a doubt, in love with her.

It made me want to sing. It made me want to dance. I wanted the world to know. But Bella was there, in my arms, asleep. So I simply kissed the top of her head and whispered my love to her.

I agonized over telling her. It was crazy, absurd. I'd only just met her. But I knew. I had known the moment our eyes met. But I didn't want to scare her away.

So I didn't tell her.

Because I didn't tell her, she thought I only wanted her for sex. Like she was some...toy. Some play thing for me. I ached inside to tell her how wrong she was, but didn't know how to do it without telling her I loved her. She knew, though. I could see it on her face, feel it in her kiss. Then she smashed my heart into a million pieces.

She didn't want to stay with me. She didn't want me to love her. She didn't want to love me.

Never in my life had I felt so much agony. Bella didn't want my love. She wanted me to let her go.

I did.

I took her home, kissed her head and let her go.

I heard her crying. I heard her packing. I heard her sneak out of the house before everyone else woke up.

And I didn't stop her. I couldn't. She didn't want me to. And it killed me, but I couldn't go against my Bella's wishes.

That was two days ago. Two days since she walked away from me. Two days since I lost the love of my life. Two days since I left my bed.

I knew my mom and Alice were worried. They checked on my constantly. Brought me food I didn't eat. Told me stories I didn't hear. My friends called, but I never answered the phone. I couldn't. They just reminded me of my last night with Bella. My beautiful Bella. I can't remember the last time I cried, but I did cry for her. It hurt so bad to think that she was gone. The tears didn't help, though. Nothing did. I wanted to die. Without her, there was no reason to live.

No one questioned it. My love for her, as ridiculous as it was, made sense to everyone.

I wanted to thank them, but couldn't even bring myself to talk. She left me hollow, broken. I'd be lucky to ever be half the man I was before she walked into my life.


	10. Chapter 10

**In lieu of holiday gifts, I've give you all...chapter 10!**

**So, I hope you liked EPOV. It wasn't as hard to write as I thought it would be. But this was. So, I'll shut up and let you get to it.**

**Not mine.  
**

* * *

It's late afternoon by the time I make it to Jake's. I'd have been there sooner, but I had to stop several times when the tears took me over and I couldn't walk straight. I was sunburned on my shoulders, arms, and face. I knew this, but didn't care. I didn't care that I was slick with sweat. I didn't care that my eyes were red rimmed from crying. All I cared about was sparing Edward from myself.

After knocking lightly on the door to Jake's small house, I wait patiently. I hear shuffling around inside and the door opens to a very shocked Jake. He quickly takes in my appearance and without a thought, embraces me. Despite my sweaty and grimy state, he cradles me to his chest as I burst into tears again, sobs racking my body. He picks me up, one arm under my back and the other under my knees and leads me to his bed, sitting on the edge and rocking me. He doesn't ask any questions, doesn't offer me anything other than a comforting embrace. For that, I am thankful.

I don't want to think anymore. I just want to forget the love I walked away from. I didn't want to think about the hurt on his face as he tucked me in bed. The goodbye that I felt in his final kiss. The emotions in me exploded and clashed. I sobbed, I felt like screaming. Maybe I did scream. Jake just held me, taking in everything I gave out. It was just too much. Too much for my mind and body to handle and I found myself falling swiftly into darkness.

*****

I refused to eat. Jake dutifully brought me food three times a day. I was on day three of not eating. I did let him force water into me. All the crying left my throat raw and parched. It burned constantly. Swallowing was a task. I used this as my excuse for not wanting food, but he knew. And he didn't push it.

Jake has stayed with me. His friends have been calling, but he tells them he can't go out, despite me telling him to go. I can see the worry flash in his eyes at the thought of leaving me alone. He must think I'd kill myself or something. I wouldn't do that, it would only burden him more. I told him this, but he doesn't believe me.

I feel bad. Jake has all but put his life on hold for me while I mourn my own decision. And he's not once asked me what happened. I guess he knows I'll talk if I want to. But how can I tell him that a person he hates is the love of my life, despite having only known him for a couple days. Oh, and I all died inside by deciding to leave him. I can't lay it out there for Jake. He doesn't deserve this either. He's too kind to me and I'm abusing his feelings for me.

This brings on a new bout of sobbing.

At my side in a second, Jake cradles me in his big arms, whispering soothing things in my ear, telling me it's going to be okay. I just shake my head, crying into his chest until the tears run dry. He lays me back down and retreats to the love seat across the room. He's been very careful not to overstep any boundaries. He's been perfectly wonderful to me.

Closing my eyes, I try to go back to sleep, but the phone rings, jarring in my head. The headache I've had since leaving Edward is almost unbearable but I welcome the pain. I deserve it.

Plucking the phone from the receiver, Jake answers it. "Hello?" After a brief moment, he says, "Great. Is there any way you can get one of your boys to drop it off? I can't really get out there at the moment." He smiles at me. Letting me know he's not leaving me alone. I try to smile back. It must look like a grimace. "Okay, thanks John. I'll talk to you soon." He hangs up, coming back over by me. He sits on the edge of the bed, resting one large, hot hand on my side. "I've found that part for your car. My friend is bringing it by this afternoon." He pauses, then looks away from me. "I'll fix it, but I don't think you're in any condition to leave."

I slide toward the center of the bed, tugging his arm, making him lay down in front of me. Clinging to his arm, I look into his eyes. This has been one of our most comfortable positions over the last few days. "I need to go Jake. It's killing me to be here still. I need to get away from this town."

_I need to get away from HIM._

"You're hurting. You shouldn't be alone." He sighs as I snuggle against his arm. "I'm worried about you."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here, but I didn't know where else to go."

He stares at me. The minutes pass by in silence and I guess he can't fight it anymore. He asks. "What happened Bells?"

I close my eyes. I don't want to lie to him, but I can't tell him the whole truth either. "I let my emotions get the best of me," I say flatly.

"I've been scared for you," he says softly. "I thought...I didn't want you to do anything rash."

I take his hand and roll over, pushing back against him. It's like that first night again. His arm around me, holding me close as he sighs and nestles his face against the back of my neck. There's nothing sexual about this. Just a friend comforting another friend. I hold his hand tightly. "I won't Jacob. I promise I won't."

Neither of us sleeping, we lay together for hours. Not speaking, just listening to the other breathing. I don't want to break the silence, but I have to.

"Jake. You should eat some lunch."

He laughs lightly. I can feel my whole body vibrate with it. "So should you."

I release his hand, pulling away from him, then turn to face him. "Go eat."

"Are you leaving?" His eyes are sad.

I can't lie to him. "Yes," I whisper.

He's silent for a minute, then rolls off the bed and goes into the kitchen. I close my eyes and listen to him fix himself some food. Neither of us speaks. I know he's hurting and I feel the guilt rolling over me. In not wanting to hurt one person, I'd turned around and hurt another. I was awful. I hurt my mom, I hurt Edward, and now I was hurting Jacob. I was completely vile.

"Bella?"

I look up. Jake is standing in front of me with a plate of food. "Will you please eat? A little? I don't want you to leave hungry." He kneels down. The food does smell good. "I'll go work on your car while you do. I should be done tonight, okay?"

I nod, taking the plate from him. If it'll ease his pain a little, I'd do anything. I smile a little, sitting up. "Thank you."

He smiles back and grabs a sandwich from the counter. Apparently he only cooked for me. He's too nice to me.

I pick at the food. It really does taste good, but my stomach won't handle too much at a time. I can hear him out in the garage, working on my car. The sounds of metal tinkering on metal are soothing. I can faintly hear his rock music playing. I finally just set the food aside and stand up. My joints all crack as I stretch. It's almost time to move on. I have to be ready.

*****

It's dark by the time Jake comes in from the garage. I've showered, packed, and made dinner for him. I can't help but smile a little at the shocked look on his face. It's the first time in days I've made any effort at being normal.

We eat in silence. I make sure he gets seconds. He's worked so hard to help me. This is the only way I can repay him. Well, this and the $500 I left in the drawer of his bedside table. I know he wouldn't accept it. When dinner is done, I take the dishes in the kitchen and wash them, dry them, and put them away, then return to sit beside him on the love seat. His arm is draped over the back again and I sit close to him, leaning over against him.

"Thanks for everything, Jake. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"Are you sure you have to go?" he asks sadly. I nod. Sighing, he says, "I'm going to miss you Bells. I really am." He wraps his long arm around me, hugging me to him. "I want you to know you can always come back. If things out there get too bad, if you're feeling too alone, I'll be here. For as long as you need me."

I close my eyes against the tears threatening to fall and hug myself to his chest tightly. "I know. Thank you so much."

With that, I stand up, grab my bag, and he walks me out to my car. I hand him some cash for the car part and labor, hug him once more and get in the car. It starts with no problem and I look at him once more. He gives me a small, melancholy smile and lifts his hand. I smile back as a tear drips a hot trail down my cheek, lift my hand to return the wave and then pull away from him.

I don't want to go back the way I came into town. In my months traveling, I never went back the way I came. So I turn and go into town. I know I'll have to drive past his house and a lump lodges in my throat.

_Stop and say goodbye.  
_I can't. This is for him. He'll be better off in the long run.

I pull over in front of the small general store and step inside. Emmett is behind the counter. When he sees it's me in the doorway, he glares.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up in here!" he growls.

I hang my head. "I had to, Emmett. It's best for him." I step forward. "If I stay, he'll only be burdened with me. I can't put my issues on him. I...I love him. I can't hurt him by staying." The tears in my eyes make it difficult to see him. I sniff hard and wipe at my eyes. "Please, Emmett. I need you to do something for me. I want to leave him a note. I need him to know why I'm leaving." I beg him with my eyes. "Please, Emmett."

He sighs heavily. Then reaches under the counter and pulls out a pen and a notebook. Thrusting them at me, he says, "You're making a mistake."

"It's only to stop him from making one by staying with me."

I take the notebook and scribble a note to Edward. I can't stop the tears as they fall on the page, smearing the ink as I try to swipe them off. I sign it, pull it out and fold it in half, jotting his name on the outside.

"Will you please make sure he gets this? He needs to know." I hand everything to Emmett, who nods.

"It really is a shame. He was so...happy. And he was only just getting to know you." Emmett frowns. "I'll make sure he gets it. Take care, alright?"

I nod, swallowing against the lump in my throat. "You too, Emmett. Goodbye."

"Bye, Bella."

I turn and walk out of the store, pausing before getting in my car. I can see Edward's window from here. It's dark. I can only hope he understands why I had to leave. Why I had to hurt him now. Because in the long run, I would cause nothing but pain for him, and I loved him too much to do that.

I get in my car, start the engine and drive. The small stores, the diner, the drugstore...Edward...it all fades behind me as I drive off into the night.

I'm on the road again.

I'm miserable.

I'm completely alone.

* * *

**So, it's depressing. I know. And don't hate me for it. She's only doing what she feels is best. **

**But at least her and Jake are friends again! Isn't he sweet? I was always Team Edward, but I didn't hate Jake by any means. So I had to make him into a sweet guy in my story. **

**Don't worry. This is definitely not the end of the story. I'm already working on the next chapter.**

**Happy holidays folks!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I swear, I got some time alone today and this just came pouring out. I hope you like it. **

**Not mine. Well, Josh is mine. You'll see.  
**_

* * *

Ugh. What am I doing here? This place is so skeevy. I'll probably get syphilis just sitting here._

I shake my head at myself. This bar and grill is disgusting. The cheeseburger and fries in front of me no longer hold any appeal. And I can feel the eyes of the creepy guy sitting at the bar staring holes into me. I pop another fry in my mouth, chewing slowly. All I can think about is Edward. It's been almost a month and I just can't stop. It hurts. But I had to do it. Knowing he's better off without me is the only thing keeping me half-way sane.

I push my food away and put my face in my hands. I'm tired. Lonely. I haven't felt well in a week. Probably getting sick.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The voice makes me shudder. It's gravely, drunk.

"I'm good," I say, not looking up.

Then a hand drops on my shoulder. "Come on baby, one drink."

I jump up, swatting his hand away. "Back off. I'm not old enough to drink anyway." It's the creep from the bar, go figure. His eyes rake up and down my body and I feel a wave a nausea roll over me. I run for the bathroom and just make it before emptying the contents of my stomach into a very disgusting toilet. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and stumble over to the sink and rinse my mouth out a little. Whatever this is, I hope it passes soon.

Leaving the bathroom, I stop and drop some cash on the table by my discarded food, then head for the exit. I just have to get out of here.

As I step out into the cool night air, I inhale deeply. The fresh air helps to settle my stomach some. I stand there for a few minutes, just breathing deeply. What should I do now? Head back out onto the road, or look for something to occupy my evening?

"Excuse me," a voice says. I look over and am greeted by an attractive guy who looks maybe a few years older than me.

"Yeah?"

"Don't mean to bother you. I saw you in there alone. Are you new in town?" he asks, leaning against the end of my car.

I look him over. He's attractive, yeah, but he's no Edward. My heart clenches a little at the thought of Edward. It never fails. But this guy seems harmless enough. "I'm just passing through. I was just thinking about maybe heading back out on the road since I don't know what to do around here."

His expression brightens. "Could I show you around tonight? I was going to go see this local band play at a place downtown. We could get a drink and see them." He looks hopeful.

"How old are you?" I ask. Everyone seems to be wanting to get me a drink tonight.

"Twenty-three. You?"

"Nineteen. I'll have to decline the drink offer, but I guess I wouldn't mind seeing the band you were talking about."

He nods, still enthusiastic. "Great! Do you want to follow me downtown? Probably not safe to leave your car here. I'm Tyler, by the way." He offers me his hand. I shake it.

"Bella. And yeah, I'll follow you."

"Great!" he says again, and digs his keys out of his pocket. Heading over to a truck, he starts to climb in. "I'll see you there," he says, with a wink.

I can't help but chuckle at him. Climbing in my car, I follow him. It's a fairly short drive, and he parks on a curb. I pull up behind him. We meet on the sidewalk and he's all smiles and compliments on our way to the show.

"That's a nice ride you've got. You're really pretty, by the way. This band is pretty decent. Not as good as some of the others around here, but good still. Are you sure you don't want a drink tonight? I mean, I won't tell anyone you're underage. You definitely look like you could be twenty-one. So you're traveling huh? That must be fun. I always wanted to drive Route 66 with my buddies. Never got around to it though. Now I've got a job, so who knows when I'd be able to. I think it would be cool though."

He rambles on and on and I nod and mumble a 'yeah' or 'mmhmm' as it seems appropriate. Man, this guys just doesn't shut up, though. Finaly, we thankfully make it to the little club that the band is playing at. Before I can pull out some money, Tyler has already bought our tickets.

"You didn't have to pay for me," I say to him as he leads us in. I don't want this to feel like a date or anything.

He just shrugs. "Don't worry about it. I think a pretty girl like you deserves to be paid for."

I roll my eyes, muttering, "Whatever." We find a spot near the stage. The band is just setting up and the atmosphere is amped. People are shouting over one another and the conversations around us are just a loud buzz. It's almost relaxing, since I can't concentrate on my own thoughts this way. Tyler, however, has no problem concentrating and keeps talking at me. I'm having a hard time paying attention to him.

"So then we decided that a pool wasn't a good idea and now half the backyard is dug out. We'll get it filled in again though," he's saying. I'm lost. "It's cool though, my buddies will be here tonight, too. You should meet them! They'd like you." I can't tell how he'd figure. He doesn't know a thing about me. "I'm going to get a drink. Sure you don't want one?" I think about it, then decide one beer won't hurt.

"Uh, actually, yeah. Can you just get me a beer? Whatever's cheap?" He nods and makes his way through the crowd. I turn and watch the band setting up.

This is supposed to be fun. I keep trying to remind myself of this. Have fun, let loose a little. Try and enjoy Tyler's company. He's a nice guy, if a little too eager. Maybe he's nervous. Just trying to impress me. The band might actually be good. They're almost done setting up. Maybe once they start playing, Tyler will quit babbling.

I jump when a hand touches my waist. I whirl around and see it's Tyler. He's holding two beers in one hand and a smile on his face. I relax a little.

"Here you go," he says, handing me a beer. I nod thanks and take a drink. His hand remains at my waist and I just decide to ignore it. I don't want to make a scene and he's not groping me or anything. And thankfully, before he can open his mouth for more stories to spill out, the band comes together.

"Hey guys! Thanks for being here tonight! We're Sting Ray Blues. Enjoy!" the lead singer says into the mic. He's tall, lanky, holding a guitar and kind of reminds me of Edward. I sigh, missing him terribly.

But, the music is good. And singer is really talented. I quickly find myself swaying to the music, trying hard to ignore everything and everyone around me. Music has always been one of my escapes from reality.

It seems like every time I look up at the lead, he's looking right at me. And each time, he flashes me a smile. I can't help but blush a little when he winks at me. I laugh a little, letting myself really get into the atmosphere. I can feel myself relaxing and I even dance a little with Tyler, much to his enjoyment.

As a slower song starts, I just sway to the music again, but this time, Tyler is behind me. He's got one hand resting on my hip and is swaying with me. He's a little close and I'm not entirely comfortable with it, but let it go. I close my eyes and keep swaying. The hand on my hip drops away and I smile, glad it's gone. Then suddenly, I feel lips on the side of my neck and two hands roughly grope my breasts from behind. I swat them off and whirl around to face Tyler, who has a smug smirk on his face. I bring my hand back and slap him across the cheek. Hard.

I can't tell if he's hurt, or stunned, or confused. The emotion on his face is hard to read for a few seconds, then it becomes obvious. He's angry. Royally pissed.

"What the fuck?!" he yells at me, the words absorbed by the music around us.

"How dare you grab me like that! I don't fucking know you!" I'm livid at his anger. _He_ attacks _me,_ then has the nerve to get mad at me? Prick.

He leans in and I instinctively pull back, but he just says in my ear, "You're a stupid little cock tease, you know that? I only thought you'd be an easy lay." With that, he turns and stalks off, shoving his way through the crowd. I can't help but stare after him. I'm shocked. Honestly. I'm a cock tease? I never did anything to lead him on. It's not my fault if he thought I would sleep with him.

I make my way to the bar. I halfway feel like crying, but refuse to shed a single tear over a jackass like him. I order a beer and the bartender looks at me for a second, then shrugs and gives me one. I drink it down quickly, then get another. My thoughts are swirling around in my head. I'm angry at Tyler. Hurt that he'd think something like that about me. He doesn't even know me! And of course, my thoughts go back to Edward. They always do.

I miss him, so bad. I never believed in the whole 'love at first sight' thing until I met him. He was utterly perfect. How could he have liked me? It didn't make sense. I wish I didn't have so many of my own issues. Maybe then I could have stayed with him. Maybe then I'd be happy.

I'm on my fourth beer when the band announces it's last song. I haven't been paying attention at all to them. They finish up with a slow, mournful sounding song. I try my best not to listen to the lyrics. I'm a little drunk and already sad. Throw a few depressing lyrics my way and I'll be a blubbering mess.

The song ends and the crowd cheers, then starts to head outside. I take the last few drinks of my beer and then pull some cash out of my pocket to pay the bartender.

"What do I owe you?" I ask, leaning over to him.

"Hey, put it on my tab," I hear from behind me. My anger flares.

"What the fuck is with guys trying to pay for every damn thing?" I ask, spinning around on my stool. The lead singer from the band is standing in front of me. "So, what? You think you pay for my drinks and wink at me and I'll fucking spread my legs for you?"

He holds his hands up defensively. "Sorry. I was just trying to be nice. I wasn't expecting a thing in return. Besides, after seeing you slap the shit out of that guy up there awhile ago, I wouldn't dream of it."

I laugh. I can't help it. He saw me slap Tyler and it scared him. He looks at the bartender while I giggle, trying to hold myself up on the bar. I guess I was a little drunker than I thought.

"How many did she have?" lead guy asks the bartender.

"Four since she sat down. I don't know about before that."

Lead guy turns to me. "Is there some place I can drop you off? I don't think you should drive tonight."

I roll my eyes at him and stand up, stumble a little, and sit back down. "Nope. No place for me." I lean against the bar, feeling sad suddenly. There really is no place for me. "I don't live here."

"A hotel, then?" I shake my head. "Well, I live upstairs. Do you want to just hang out until you sober up some. I swear, no funny business. Scouts honor." He holds up the scout sign. I giggle again. "I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of those slaps."

"Okay." I let him help me off my stool and he leads me outside and in the door immediately beside the club. After helping me upstairs, he leads me to a couch and I plop down, getting comfortable. It's one of those big, soft, overstuffed couches and I sink in, giggling as I do. He leaves for a second, then comes back with a glass of water.

"Here you go." He hands it to me and I drink it down without stopping. He watches me for a minute as he settles on the other end of the sofa. "So what was that about anyway? The slapping?"

I roll my eyes again. "That prick grabbed my tits and tried to kiss me. Then he called me a cock tease!" I shake my head sadly. "I'm not a cock tease. I didn't know that guy." I recline on the sofa, curling my legs a little to keep from kicking him. I realize I don't know his name. "I'm Bella. Who are you?" I ask, closing my eyes. I'm getting sleepy from the alcohol.

He chuckles. "Most people call me Sting Ray. Name's Josh, though."

"Hm...Josh. Sting Ray. I don't get it," I mumble.

"I got stung by one in high school. Should have killed me, but didn't somehow. The name just stuck."

I'm barely listening to him, my mind is fuzzy. "I like Josh better." I yawn. "It's not a fish."

He laughs again. He says something, but I don't hear him. I drift off to sleep.

*****

_Is that bacon? Mmm syrup. And coffee? Where am I?_

I open my eyes groggily, looking around. I'm curled up on a sofa wrapped in some blanket. I have no idea where I am, though. I can hear someone making noise in a room off to the side.

_What happened last night?_

Then it comes back to me. The greasy bar and grill, meeting Tyler. The blues band, Tyler groping me, me slapping him. Drinking at the bar, the blues singer coming to talk to me. Passing out on his couch.

I sit up, pain flooding my head. My pulse pounds behind my eyes and I spot a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water on the coffee table in front of me. I swallow the pills and drink the entire glass of water before attempting to stand and investigate the noise...or more accurately, I seek out the delicious smells. I step into a kitchen and there's Mr. Lead Singer standing at the stove, flipping pancakes. A pile of bacon is off to the side, draining. There's coffee brewing on the other counter.

"Good morning." I'm surprised at my rough voice, so I clear my throat.

He turns to me, smiling. "Good afternoon." Pointing to a clock, I look and see it's 1:00 pm. I groan.

"Sorry for passing out on your couch. You should have woken me up. I'd have left." I step over and plop down in a chair at his table.

"Nah. You needed to sleep it off. Sleep, water, and breakfast as the best things for a hangover. And now that you're up, here." He puts a few pancakes and some bacon on a plate and sets them in front of me, along with some syrup. "Eat up."

My stomach growls angrily and instead of argueing like I normally would, I simply dig in. I can't help but moan at the pancakes. "Mmm. These are sinfully good."

He laughs, plates the rest of the food and sits down opposite me. Pouring some syrup, he digs in as well. "So, Bella, was it?"

"Mmhmm," I say through a mouthful of food. Swallowing, I say. "I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."

"Sting Ray...Josh. Either one."

I sip the coffee. "Sting Ray? Interesting. I like Josh better. It sounds less...fishy."

He laughs. "I thought that was the alcohol talking last night. You said the same thing then." We laugh a little and eat some more. The silence is kind of nice. He's watching me. I'm watching him. When we finish, he gathers the plates and puts them in the sink. "More coffee?"

"Sure." He pours me another cup, fills his, and nods towards the living room. I follow him and sink back into the couch I slept on. He sits at the other end, cross-legged, facing me. "Thanks for breakfast. And letting me sleep here. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all. After seeing you last night, it looked like you could use some rest."

I couldn't argue with him. I'd been getting less sleep than normal, driving for a couple days at a time instead of parking and resting.

"You said you were just passing through. Where are you headed?"

Ugh. The dreaded question. I sigh. "Nowhere really. Just traveling around."

He nods, like that makes sense. "Are you enjoying it?"

I shrug. "I guess. I mean, it's been good and bad. Sometimes I think about going home, but I don't think I'm ready."

"Are you afraid to go home?" he asks.

I watch him, watching me. Why does he care? "I don't know. I'm worried my mom hates me now. But I think she'd be glad I was home."

"And your dad?"

I look away. "My dad is dead."

"I'm sorry."

He leaves it at that. The silence stretches on for a few mintes while we sip our coffee.

"How long have you been playing guitar?" I ask finally.

"My grandfather taught me when I was five. I've always played since then. Do you play?"

"No," I say. Of course, I'm thinking of Edward now. "Someone I lo...someone I know plays." I don't need to tell this stranger about loving Edward.

He picks up on it anyway. "A boyfriend?"

I shake my head sadly. "No. Just a guy." I sigh and he nods, knowingly. "Anyway, you're really talented."

"Thanks. Does he knows you love him?"

I look at him, wide eyed. "Who?" I ask, innocently.

He rolls his eyes. "You're an awful liar. You know who. Don't tell me you don't love him, either. I can see you do."

I drop my head back, closing my eyes and groaning. "Is it that obvious?"

"Totally," he says, patting my knee. When I look back, he's smiling. "Tell me about him."

I laugh. "Is this one of your many ways of getting into a girl's panties? I can tell you now, it's not going to work."

"Well, first of all, if I wanted it to work, it would work. You'd be naked right now. Secondly, I don't want to get into your panties. Period. You're a cute girl and all, but, my third reason means that doesn't make a difference." He pauses.

"And your third reason is?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I'm gay. Now tell me about him."

Gay? Cute, blues singer, Mr. Help-The-Down-Drunk-Girl is gay? Well at least I don't have to worry about him trying to take advantage of me. "Wow. I...I wasn't expecting that."

He laughs at that. "Not many people know. I guess I don't fit the typical gay guy stereotype."

"Not at all. Why were you winking at me last night though?"

"Like I said, you're cute. Besides, I don't want the world to know. So I flirt with girls. It's kind of fun actually. They get all giggly and flushed," he says, winking at me.

And, embarrassingly enough, I blush. "Well, aren't you just...right."

"So...tell me about him. Don't make me ask again."

I sigh and start at the beginning. I don't tell him about my dad, but I tell him about being on the road. About breaking down and meeting Jake, then meeting Edward. He nods, smiling when appropriate, mmhmming when he needs to. I briefly gloss over the fact that Edward and I slept together and then tell him about the next morning - the talk, me leaving. Staying at Jake's before heading back out on the road. I tell him about the letter I gave to Emmett. And finally about how this past month has been a living hell for me. When I finish, he just sits there, seemingly deep in thought.

I wait patiently for several minutes until he nods again. Then he claps his hands together. "Alright. Well, I can be packed in a half hour. I need to make a few calls, but then we'll be set."

"Excuse me?"

Gathering our coffee mugs, he stands and walks to the kitchen. "We're going to get him. Well, _you're_ going to get him. I'm going on a road trip." He's grinning when he steps back into the living room.

"Are you out of your mind? I can't go back there."

"And why not? Come with me." He walks down the hall. I have no choice but to follow him. He walks into a bedroom and starts to pull clothes from drawers, placing them on the bed.

"Seriously. I can't go back."

"That's not a reason, Bella." He pulls a suitcase from under his bed and starts packing it.

I'm a little panicky now. "Because! I can't! He deserves more than me! I can't ruin his life."

Josh stops packing. Turning to look at me, he looks a little angry. "Look. You may have issues, but who doesn't? You love him. You can't ignore that."

"But-"

"And it sounds like he loves you. So, we're going to pack my things. Make some phone calls. And then we're going to get Edward. Understand?"

"But-"

"PACK. CALLS. EDWARD."

I sigh and nod a little.

"Good! Now, do me a favor? Go in the kitchen and make some sandwiches. Stuff is in the fridge. I don't want to have to stop along the way unless we need to." With that, he resumes packing.

I turn and walk back to the kitchen. Pulling things from the fridge, I can't help but feel giddy, scared, a little annoyed, and a bit like puking. Going to get Edward? Would he even want me? I know I want him. He's definitely the most perfect man I've ever met. But could I burden him with me?

"He can't love me," I say aloud to the empty room. Well, to the room I thought was empty.

"He does. And I can see how. You're a great person, Bella. Hell, even in a drunken stupor, slapping people and cursing at me, you're a great person. I can see it. I know he can." Josh is leaned against the door frame, watching me work. I didn't even realize I had a stack of sandwiches made already. I turn to face him.

"What if he can't forgive me for leaving?"

"He will."

I nod and return to making the sandwiches. As Josh starts calling people to let them know he'll be gone, I think to myself, _Well, this is it. I'm going to get the man I love. I hope._

* * *

**Review, review, review!**

**I've gotten added to a lot of alerts! Thanks for that guys...but let me know what you think, too!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another Edward quickie! Enjoy!**

**Not mine.  
**

* * *

EPOV

"Why don't you just take her home tonight man? Or hell, at least to the backseat of your damn car. You need to get laid. Bad."

I scowl at James. Once again, he's pressuring me into taking home some skanky girl and then send her packing.

"I don't want her. Besides, didn't you sleep with her a couple weeks ago?" The leggy blond girl has been at every one of our performances in the last two months, trying desperately to get my attention. I didn't want her before and after Bella, I couldn't. There's just no way she could even compare.

"Yeah, and I tell 'ya, man. She sucks like a Hoover. Why are you still pining over that bitch from last month anyway?" he asks, slapping me on the shoulder. I shove him away from me.

"Don't. Don't talk about her like that," I say through gritted teeth. "You don't know her. She had her reasons."

He rolls his eyes, finishing his beer. "Whatever man. She was just another chick. Don't let her fuck up your life." With that, James walks off and wraps his arm around blond girl's waist, whispering in her ear. She throws her head back and cackles. It's a disturbing sound.

I slump back into the sofa at the edge of the club. Our set was finished. It was getting late, but I wasn't ready to go home. I was just in for another night of laying in bed, thinking of Bella.

Since she left, nothing has been the same. After laying in bed for a week, my friends finally dragged me, literally, back into life. I've thrown myself back into performing with the band, booking every gig I could get us, just to have something to do. I spend my free time practicing my music, trying to get everything perfect. I'm learning new songs, rehearsing old ones...but its all a vain attempt to distract myself. No matter what, at the end of the night, she's all I can think of.

I wanted to be angry with her for going, but after Emmett gave me her letter, I just couldn't be. I was sad, confused. Upset. How could she possibly think she wasn't good enough for me? I'd never felt closer to someone and I'd barely just met the girl!

Pushing myself up off the couch, I scan the crowd for James. I have to get out of here. I see him leaned over the blond in the back corner and make my way over to them.

"James, I'm heading out," I say, nudging him to get his attention.

He turns away from where he was sucking on her neck, leaving a very obvious hickey. How middle school. "Sure, whatever. 'Night, Eddie." He turns back to her and resumes sucking on her neck.

I scowl and turn away. He was disgusting. If he wasn't suck a damn good performer, I'd have nothing to do with him. I push my way through the still crowded club and out into the cool night air. I breathe in deeply, thankful to be out of the smoky haze. After making my way to my car and slipping in the driver's side, I rest my head on the steering wheel. Is this how its going to be from now on? I can't go an hour without thinking of Bella. How am I supposed to live the rest of my life without her?

I reach for my wallet and pull out an abused piece of paper. After lovingly running my finger over the "Edward" scrawled on the outside, I open it. The creases are too worn. I keep worrying that it's going to fall apart, but I can never stop myself from reading it. It's the only lasting, tangible evidence I'll ever have of Bella.

The words are scribbled down. Rough. She wrote it in a hurry, I can tell. There are several places where the ink was smeared. It looks like maybe she was crying and the tears hit the paper. Grief clutches at my heart. I read over the letter again.

_Dearest Edward,_

_In my entire life, I never thought that I belonged with anyone. I always feared that I would be alone until I died. When I met you, something inside me clicked. As soon as you looked at me, I knew you were different from anyone I would ever come to know. I don't know if you felt it too, but when we shook hands that first time, I felt a spark. It was like in the movies, in every great love story. The spark of love present from the beginning. Being with you, talking to you, I've never felt so open and close with someone before. I know that we have only known each other briefly, but I am in love with you. And because of that, I have to leave. _

_I will drag you down. I have too much emotional baggage, too many issues to burden you with myself. You're talented, you're incredible, and you will go far in life, but only without me by your side. I know that you feel for me. I'm sorry that I allowed that to happen. I don't mean to hurt you by leaving. I am only doing so to protect you in the long run. Please know that I do love you, and always will. And I hope that you will one day forgive me for it. I want you to take care of yourself. For your friends, for your family. For me. For yourself. You deserve the best life has to offer, and you will find it one day._

_Have no doubt that you will remain in my mind and in my heart until the day that I die. I love you. Goodbye, Edward._

_-Bella_

I fold the letter and slip it back into my wallet. Letting out a shuddering sigh, I lean my head back against the steering wheel. My eyes are burning with unshed tears.

Who am I kidding? Without Bella, things will never get better.

* * *

**Boy does Edward need a hug right about now. Any volunteers? :)**

**So, yeah, James is creepy. You love the neck sucking thing, though right? And the leggy blond...totally Tanya. Didn't really find a good way to fit that in there though. **

**But now you know what the letter said. I'm not great with stuff like that, so I hope it came out alright. **

**And now I'll stop rambling...but not before asking you to review!**

**So, review please!**

**And NOW, I'm stopping.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**On the road again. I just can't wait to get on the road again...**

**So, I'm really glad I own Josh (because, honestly, he's awesome), but I'm sad I don't own anyone else. Twilight characters are not mine...  
**

* * *

"Josh, I swear on all that is holy, if you don't put that camera away, I'll leave your ass out here in the middle of nowhere," I say, swatting at him as he snaps yet another picture of me.

"Bella dear, get over yourself. It's a road trip. We take pictures. It's just what you do. And you're too nice to leave me, so don't bother with that threat." Josh slips the camera back into his pocket though, sparing me the photo-taking for now. "So tell me more about this Alice girl. She sounds interesting."

I settle back, watching the road ahead of me and tell him about Alice. "She's very into clothes and makeup it seems. As soon as I met her, she gave me a makeover." I can't help but laugh. "She's in love with a guy named Jasper. Said she's been with him since they were kids basically."

"Is he cute?"

I laugh. "He was pretty attractive, I guess. I mean, I had my eyes on someone else at the time..."

"Obviously."

We ride in silence for a bit. It's been fun so far with Josh. Much better than riding alone for the last 5 months. We've been on the road for two days now, taking turns driving, sleeping, spending time chatting. He's probably taken a hundred pictures of me, though, which I keep grumbling to him about. Of course, it's a road trip, and apparently, that's just what we do. We also apparently have to stop everywhere remotely interesting and take stupid pictures of us in front of strange road-side attractions. I let him have his fun with it, though. After all, he's the one who has convinced me to go back to Edward. And he seems pretty confident that Edward will want me back. If he's right, I'd give Josh anything to repay him.

"So I haven't actually told anyone before that I'm gay," Josh says suddenly.

"Really? Why'd you tell me?" I ask.

I see him shrug from the corner of my eye. It's dark out and he's lit only by the dashboard lights. "I don't know. You just seemed so sure I only wanted to get into your pants." He chuckles, then turns to face me seriously. "Is that something you deal with a lot?"

"More than I like, I guess." I reach over the backseat, trying to find a bottle of water. He reaches back and grabs one, opening it and handing it to me. I smile and take a drink, passing it back to him. "I don't understand why. I mean, I'm not that attractive. And I'm way too skinny at this point to have any curves even. But it seems like every time I stop anywhere, there's some creepy guy trying to get me to put out."

"Bella dear, you're very cute. I don't know why you don't think so."

"I'm plain. Brown hair, brown eyes? There's nothing about me to stand out or anything."

He tsks. "You just don't see yourself clearly. Girls either never see what they are, or do and become intolerable. I mean, I'm glad you're not a pompous snob, but I wish you'd see yourself for what you are, a beautiful, funny, sweet girl."

I blush a little and shake my head. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious! If you had a penis, I'd be all over you right now. We'd probably crash and die from me trying to undress you."

"Josh!" I laugh. He's so absurd. "Well, thanks I guess," I mutter. "But why haven't you told anyone before that you're gay?"

"I don't know. I don't think my parents would approve. And it's not that I need their approval or anything, but I don't want to disappoint them. They wanted grand kids and everything and since I'm an only child, they were expecting it from me." His voice is low and sad. I reach over and take his hand, squeezing it.

"Don't worry about that. You're going to find a great guy one day, and then you can go adopt all the babies you want. Give them so many grandchildren, they won't know what to do with them." I smile reassuringly at him.

He cracks a grin, too. A short while later, Josh is asleep, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I've never quite met anyone like Josh before. He's ridiculous and funny. I don't think I've laughed so much in the last month as I have in the two days in the car with him. His silly ideas and notions on everything keep me amused. Every time he stops talking, I find myself prodding for yet another ridiculous idea. And he keeps delivering. I think he can tell I'm tense. I've been fighting butterflies in my stomach with each mile we get closer to Edward.

Edward. Will he really want to take me back? I can't be positive that he felt for me exactly what I was feeling for him, but there was definitely something there. Something strong. Just picturing him still makes my heart pound. I try to picture his laugh, and the sound resonates in my ears, sending a shiver down my spine. I imagine those deep green eyes staring into mine, like he was looking past everything - past the plain girl on the outside, past the hurt girl on the inside, looking into my soul and seeing what makes me tick. When he looked at me like that, I felt like I could ask him what my soul looked like and he could describe it to me. My heart aches with want and need for him.

I shake my head, trying to not get too wrapped up in my thoughts. It's the worst when Josh sleeps and can't distract me with his nonsense.

What will I say when I see Edward? Should I just tell him I love him? Should I beg him to forgive me? Did he even get my letter? Emmett might not have given it to him...

No. Emmett wouldn't have done that. He was mad at me for leaving his friend, but he wouldn't have kept it from him.

And then I'm thinking of the rest of them. I miss them all. Emmett and his loud, booming laugh. So quick with a dimpled smile. His crushing bear hug. Alice and her tortuous makeover, her demanding nature that forced me to spill everything to her. Esme's welcoming me into her home. Her warm smile and musical voice. Even Jasper and Rosalie, his cool exterior and her frightening beauty. In that one night, I felt like I belonged with them. It was like I'd spent countless nights just hanging out with them. There was no awkwardness, no hesitancy between us. The laughter had flowed freely. It felt...right. Like I was what was missing, sitting there beside Edward. Three couples. Three sets of lovers, sharing laughs by fire light.

How could I have been so foolish as to have left that? It was exactly what I've been searching for since I left home. Somewhere that I belong, somewhere that I felt accepted.

I was stupid. And I can only hope that they will forgive that and welcome me back. Welcome me home.

* * *

**Another shortie. Just filler really, a little chance for some more Josh time. :)  
**

**So this story is coming up near the end. The next chapter might be *the* chapter. We'll just have to see while I'm writing it.**

**And remember folks, adding this to your alerts is like graham crackers. Adding it to your favorites is chocolate (yum). But reviews are like the warm, gooey marshmallows that really bring it all together. Help me make some smores on this cold winter's night people! :) Thank you!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Not mine...  
**

* * *

Inhaling deeply through my nose, I try to calm my stomach, letting the air slowly exit through my mouth. We're about a day away.

Splitting the driving and sleeping duties on and off with someone has made this return trip a little faster than I was expecting. And now that we're almost there, my stomach won't stop flipping.

"Are you okay? You don't look so hot right now. Should I pull over?" Josh asks.

I open my eyes. The lids seem heavier than usual and shake my head. The nausea will pass. I'm just nervous. And the fine sheen of sweat over my whole body, despite the relatively nice wind whipping through the open windows? Yeah, that's nothing also. I open my mouth to tell him I'm fine and I feel it coming. I clamp my mouth shut, pointing wildly to the side of the road and the car has barely come to a stop by the time I've thrown my door open and heaved out on the dirt.

Josh, ever decent gentleman he is, is around to my side of the car with a bottle of water and some napkins in one hand and is pulling my hair back with the other. A few minutes of deep breathing with my head between my knees, with a few dry heaves mixed in, and I'm feeling better. I wipe my mouth with the napkins, rinsing the disgusting taste out with water and spitting it back out. Josh loads me back into the car and we head down the road once more.

"Okay, we're stopping here for a night or two. I know you're anxious to get back, but I don't like the color you've been for the past day or so and the vomiting just confirmed that you're sick. So no arguing." Josh instructs me to lay back on the car seat and rest until he can find some place for us to stay. I nod miserably, glad to have him here. I feel awful. There's no way this is just nerves.

Finally, the car stops and he pats my leg. "Stay here. I'm going to see if there's somewhere we can stay." He hops out of the car, leaving me to my churning stomach.

Why now? Why do I have to get sick now? I'm almost back to Edward. It's only been a few days since we left Josh's, but it feels like a lifetime since I last saw him. But I guess I can't let him see me like this. Ashen, sweating, all around disgusting with sickness.

Josh comes back and ushers me into a little, cheap motel room with a giant bed. "It's all they had open. We'll have to share," he says. "Now get in bed and sleep this off. I have a feeling after about 24 hours of sleep, you'll be feeling much better." I nod again and collapse onto the bed, curling up on my side. I keep my eyes closed, trying to ignore everything around me and focus on not vomiting again. I slowly drift off.

_I fidget in front of the door. It's open, with just the screen door closing off the entrance. Should I knock? Maybe I should go. I need to leave now. I turn to walk away and before I'm off the porch, the screen door creaks open._

_"Bella?"_

_I stop. It's his voice. His beautiful, velvet voice saying my name. There's hope in that voice. Hope, and...something else._

_I turn to face him, the love of my life. There he is. Standing in the doorway. More beautiful than ever._

_"Bella, you're here."_

_I smile, tentatively. "I am, Edward. I came back for you." I step closer to him. His voice falters._

_"You left me. You hurt me." He steps back once into the house._

_"I had to. Didn't you get my letter?" I step closer again, but he only retreats further._

_"Letter? No, I didn't get a letter. You just left me! I loved you." His face falls, there are tears in his eyes._

_"No, Edward. Wait! Don't cry! I...I love you, too." I come closer and he shakes his head._

_"It's too late, Bella. Too late for us. I've moved on. You hurt me too bad and I moved on." He starts to close the door. "Goodbye, Bella." He closes the door._

"NO!"

"Bella dear, wake up!"

I'm shaking, being shaken. I open my eyes, reaching out for Edward. I'm crying. "It's not too late!" I sob.

"Bella!"

I look over through my tears. Josh is leaned over me, worried expression on his face. I throw myself into his arms, letting the sobs fall from my body.

"Oh Josh! He'll never take me back!" I feel the tremors racking my body and he holds me, trying to comfort me.

"He will. You just have to trust that he loves you and you love him. It might be hard, but he will take you back." He rubs my back, trying to relax me. He lays me back down, laying down beside me. "Come on, now. You need to get some more rest." He continues to rub my back and reluctantly, I feel myself calming down. He starts to sing a low bluesy song.

Against my will, I feel myself drifting again.

*****

EPOV

"I got us a gig." James looks over at me, cigarette hanging from his lips. "It's in three nights. You want to just do our normal set? It's at a new place." I don't bother telling him about the gigs I've booked solo, including one tomorrow night.

He nods lazily. He's drunk, even though it's only 3 in the afternoon. I will never understand how he can drink all the time and get anything done. "Sounds good Eddie."

I stand up from my crouched position, having just repacked my guitar. I've been in James' presence for entire too long today and had to get out of this stuffy basement that served as our rehearsal studio. "Alright then, I'm leaving. I'll call you tomorrow with the info on the show." I grab my gear and head upstairs, letting myself out into the bright afternoon. Loading my stuff in the truck, I climb in and head into town. Maybe a bite to eat. Stop and talk to Emmett for a few, then I guess back to my place to read.

It's gotten pathetic. I know my friends are fed up with me being so boring lately, but I can't concentrate when I'm with them, so I don't feel like they deserve to have me half-there.

The drive from James' place to my house is over before I can even let my mind wander. So I park and hop out, heading over to the diner. I smile and wave at Sue as I enter. She's talking to a couple guys at the bar. I make my way back to the booth that I once shared with the most beautiful girl in the world.

"The usual, hon?" Sue calls from where she's standing. I nod and she disappears into the kitchen.

I slide into the booth and plant my face in my hands. I can still remember everything she said. Every smile, every smirk. Her tiny frowns. The way she looked away when she was embarrassed by something she was saying. That one afternoon with Bella had truly been the best of my life.

I sit there, waiting for my food, wallowing in my own misery, until I feel someone sit down across from me. I look up and immediately tense my jaw.

"What do you want?"

Leaning over to put his elbows on the table, Jacob Black mirrors my morose position. "She didn't want to leave you."

I stare at him. What could he possibly know about it? Had Bella gone to him, confided in him? Did they keep in touch? I felt a flicker of hope break through my rage at him. "Have you talked to her?" I ask.

He shakes his head slowly. "No. Not since she drove away from here. But I do know that she didn't want to leave you. She never told me what happened, but I could tell. She talks in her sleep. Did you know that?"

I nod my head. The night she'd stayed in my arms, I'd caught little murmurs from her until I'd fallen asleep beside her. "Yeah, I noticed."

"She talked about you whenever she slept. Every time she cried herself to sleep, she mumbled nonstop about you and that she loved you." My heart clenches at the mention of her crying herself to sleep. He shakes his head again. "You must have been right for her. Even if she couldn't see it."

"She went to you," I whisper. He nods. "Did you..." I can't bring myself to ask if he touched her, kissed her, or...I can't even think it.

"Don't worry. Nothing happened. I couldn't. She was hurting, so I comforted her, but that's it."

I hang my head. For two years, I've hated the guy sitting across from me. Loathed him for something that was none of my business in the first place. And now here he was, telling me that the love of my life had indeed loved me. And suddenly, I couldn't hate him. Not anymore. He'd done right by Bella, taking care of her when I let her leave.

"Jake, look. I know we've had some bad blood between us-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Man, you had every right to be upset over that thing with Alice. But you have to understand, I really did care for her. I know we were drunk at that party, but I had no idea it was her first time. And she begged me. She wanted to get it over with, she said, with someone who would be gentle." He pauses, rubbing his hands over his face before continuing. "I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to know, I never forgave myself for doing it. I know you haven't. But Alice has. She's told me time and time again that she doesn't regret it." He scratches the back of his neck. "Look, I'm sorry for the whole thing. And I just came here to tell you that I'm sorry about Bella. It's been eating at me since she left. I just thought you should know that she did love you. And that it killed her to leave here." He slides from the booth, standing over me. "I'm just...I'm just sorry, man."

With that, he walks back out of the diner.

A plate of food slides in front of me and Sue leans in, hand on my arm. "Things'll get better soon, hon. Just you wait."

* * *

**Hang in there, folks. **

**Everyone's feeling a little rocky right now. Edward could probably use another hug. And Bella...well, maybe just a little TLC from our resident homo. **

**Reviews? Pretty please? :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm saving up to buy the rights to Edward. Wanna donate a dollar? No? Damn. I guess I still don't own any of Twilight's characters.  
**

* * *

I'm sitting on the bed, my arms crossed over my chest, glaring at him.

He mirrors my position, glaring back at me.

A solid three minutes of silence have passed, neither of us backing down, neither of us willing to crack.

I'd just informed Josh that I had changed my mind, that Edward would be better off without me, and that I was not going to finish this trip back to him. He'd told me I was being a stupid bitch.

I'd tried to explain to him why. I'd told him about my ceaseless dreams in which Edward rejected me once I was back. I'd even apologized for wasting his time with this pointless trip.

He again called me a stupid bitch.

I'd have been hurt, but I knew he wasn't really angry at me. Well, not completely. He was angry that I was letting my fear get the better of me. He was angry that I was backing out. He was angry that I was, as he put it, 'ruining my chances at my one true love.'

I am a stupid bitch. I know it. But at this point, I couldn't concede to the fact. I was too busy being locked in a glaring contest with Josh.

Another minute passes, and Josh stands, tossing me my purse.

"Let's go," he says.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm hungry. We're going to get dinner. You've got to be starving. You've hardly eaten for two days, and you said yourself that you feel perfectly fine now."

I sigh and get up. "Fine. I'll go with you."

"Good. There's a little bar down a couple blocks that has good food. That's where I ate last night."

"Okay," I say, and let him lead me out of our little motel room.

We walk in silence, but the anger has left the air between us, and I'm thankful. Josh and I have become close. He's spent the last two days taking care of me while my body worked out whatever was wrong with it. I was feeling great at this point, actually. Well, physically great. I was aching inside. I'd made my decision to not go to Edward early this morning, after yet another dream in which he told me I was too late. This many dreams couldn't be coincidence. They had to be some sort of premonition.

So that was it. I was going to take Josh home, and I was going to head back out by myself. I'd wasted his time, I'd gotten my hopes up for nothing, and I was going to have to deal with that.

Josh stops in front of a small, dingy looking bar and opens the door for me. I raise by eyebrow at him and he shrugs.

"It's not bad inside. Looks like the kind of place I'd play."

It's starting to get dark, and I'm hungry so I let him lead me in. We grab a couple stools at the bar and he orders us two burgers, two fries, and two beers. I look around while we wait for our food. There's a decent amount of people here, loitering around, drinking, chatting. There's a couple other people sitting at the bar eating. I notice a small stage off to one side of the room.

"Is there live music here?" I ask Josh.

"I think I heard that someone was playing here tonight. I can't be sure though." Our food arrives and we silently start eating.

I know Josh is upset with me. But what am I supposed to do? There's no way Edward would take me back at this point. Even if he did love me, I hurt him. I shouldn't be forgiven.

I'm about to apologize to Josh again for the wasted trip, just to break the silence between us when he turns to me.

"Bella, look. I know I've been kind of harsh on you for backing out, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I know you're not a stupid bitch. I just hate to think of you missing this opportunity."

I smile at him, sadly. "No need to be sorry. I know you've got my best interest in mind. And besides, I am being a stupid bitch." I laugh hollowly. "I just can't risk the rejection. It hurt so bad to leave him, but if I went back, and he didn't want me anymore, it would kill me."

He furrows his brow and looks over my shoulder for a second, then nods. "Let's get out of here. We'll go back and go to bed and check out in the morning, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." He smiles a little, squeezing my knee. "You're right. So let's go."

I stand up and grab my purse. "I'll be right back. I need to pee real quick," I say, turning to find the bathroom.

He grabs my arm. "Come on, you can pee at the motel. Let's leave." He sounds a little desperate, but I don't know why.

"Just let me pee," I say, shrugging him off and heading to the bathroom in the back.

"Hurry up!" he calls after me.

I shake my head at his weird behavior and make my way into the bathroom.

*****

EPOV

It's just gotten dark out when I arrive at the bar. The owner is letting me play a solo gig tonight to help get my name out there. I have to admit, it's nice to be out without James.

I grab my guitar and amp and make my way through the back door of the bar, the owner pointing me to the small stage. There's a few people lounging about. No one I know. I kneel down, setting everything up. This is going to be a great distraction for me, although music doesn't pull me out of my reality as much as it used to.

I've noticed that the songs I've been gravitating toward are all songs that make me think of her. When I close my eyes and sing, I can see her, as though she's right in front of me. I can picture the way she'd react to my words. A small smile playing on the corners of her lips. Maybe she'd sing along softly, her lips seeming to almost tremble with whispered lyrics. Closing her eyes, swaying softly. She'd realize I was singing for her, to her, and her smile would widen. She'd throw her head back and laugh with joy, letting all the emotions I felt for her wash over her in my words. I can almost hear her laugh.

I shake my head, realizing I've been kneeling by my amp for entirely too long. I stand, turning it on, and step up to the mic. I clear my throat, getting the crowd's attention.

"Hey everyone, I'm Edward. I'm going to be playing a bit for you this evening. I hope you enjoy it."

I stand back, and grab my guitar, lifting my pick to start my first song.

*****

BPOV

I stare at my reflection in the smudged mirror in the bathroom. I'm definitely looking much better. My color has come back. Well, okay, that's not entirely true, but I'm no longer that slight green color Josh claims I was for two days. I stick my hands under the running water and hear some music starting outside the bathroom. I guess there is music tonight. Oh well, we're leaving. I dry my hands and then head out to find Josh and get out of here.

As I step out of the bathroom, Josh is standing there and he grabs my arm, leading me quickly toward the door.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he says urgently.

"Josh," I laugh, "What's the hurry? Are we dining and dashing?"

He barks back a quick laugh, still tugging me toward the door.

Then I hear it.

Or more, I hear _him._

Velvet. Pure velvet.

I plant my feet and jerk my arm from Josh's grasp. No. He can't be here, can he? Not after I decided I couldn't see him anymore.

I must look panicked. Josh takes my face in his hands. His eyes show his worry.

"Bella, let's just leave okay? Don't look, don't think about it. Let's just get out of here."

Edward is here. In this same room as me. His smooth voice is a little raspy. He's singing that song. The one I heard him singing the first time I saw him. Josh goes blurry in front of me as I shake my head slowly. I can feel the tears in my eyes. I turn slowly, blinking hard to clear my eyes. I have to see him. I have to see his face. I need to see his mouth move as those words tumble out.

_Stand in the shade of me_

_Things are now made of me_

_The weather vane will say_

_It smells like rain today_

I step forward, away from the bar, closer to the stage. I need to be closer.

_God took the stars and he tossed 'em_

_Can't tell the birds from the blossoms_

_You'll never be free of me_

_He'll make a tree from me_

I make my way to the front of the stage. Josh is standing back, I know he's watching me. He knows I need this. Edward is so beautiful. My memories did not do him justice. His eyes are closed. His eyebrows are pulled together, he looks...so sad.

_Don't say goodbye to me_

_Describe the sky to me_

_And if the sky falls - mark my words_

_We'll catch mocking birds_

A low sob catches in my throat as he sings to not say goodbye to him. His eyes open as he continues to sing.

*****

EPOV

_Lay your head where my heart used to be_

_Hold the Earth above me_

_Lay down in the green grass_

_Remember when you loved me_

This is a hard song for me to sing now. It reminds me of her. But as hard as it is to think of her, I sing it to remind me of her.

_Come closer don't be shy_

_Stand beneath the rainy sky_

_The moon is over the rise_

_Think of me as a train goes by_

That first look she gave me. The blush when I caught her staring. I was hers from that moment.

_Clear the thistles and the brambles_

_Whistle "Didn't He Ramble"_

_Now there's a bubble of me_

_And it's floating in thee_

I miss her so badly. Love should never hurt so bad.

_Stand in the shade of me_

_Things are now made of me_

_The weather vane will say_

_It smells like rain today_

I'd give anything to hold her one last time, to tell her that I love her.

_God took the stars and he tossed 'em_

_Can't tell the birds from the blossoms_

_You'll never be free of me_

_He'll make a tree from me_

Anything to see those big brown eyes staring back at me, looking into my soul, my heart.

_Don't say goodbye to me_

_Describe the sky to me_

_And if the sky falls - mark my words_

_We'll catch mocking birds_

Was that a sob? I open my eyes and my mind sees Bella. Right in front of me. I smile sadly. If only she were really here.

_Lay your head where my heart used to be_

_Hold the Earth above me_

_Lay down in the green grass_

_Remember when you loved me_

I finish the song and the crowd claps. I close my eyes for a second to clear my head. I open my eyes again. She's still there. Standing in front of me. Tears in her eyes.

Wait. Is she really here? Standing not ten feet in front of me? She can't be. She left.

*****

BPOV

"Bella?"

I hear him say my name. But I can't speak. I can't even move.

He steps from the stage down in front of me. I can hear murmurs around us, confusion.

"Bella, are you here?"

This is it. This is when he tells me he didn't wait for me. When he tells me I'm too late.

"Edward..." I whisper. Another sob escapes me.

And his arms are around me. I stumble slightly and my body crashes against his. I'm stunned. I can't move. But I can feel his arms wrap tightly around my waist, and I can hear him whispering my name over and over as he buries his face in my neck.

Is this real? Is Edward hugging me? Is he...forgiving me?

He notices my lack of reciprocation and pulls back from the hug, though not letting me go. He has tears in his eyes as well. His face is distraught.

"Bella? Please...please tell me you're back. Please forgive me." He reaches up with one hand to gently wipe away tears from my cheek.

Forgive him? I left him. I was wrong. I did everything wrong. Why is he asking me to forgive him?

He stares at me, locking his eyes with mine. His eyes read desperation, love, fear.

It clicks in me. He wants me. He wants to take me back. He did love me. He does love me. Everything I've feared was unfounded. Edward loves me. He _loves_ me.

And I'm his.

I grab his face and frantically press my lips to his. I need to feel him, feel his mouth on mine. It's passion, rough, awkward, bruising. I kiss his lips, his cheeks, his jaw. Everywhere my lips can reach. His arms pull me even tighter to him as mine wind around his neck, desperate to hold him to me. As I continue to kiss his face all over, I can taste the salty tears that have leaked from his eyes. No doubt he can taste mine as he kisses me all over at the same time.

We finally break the kiss, panting, breathless. I stare into his eyes and he stares back. There is only love. Everything else is gone. Every other emotion is gone from his expression. His breath against my mouth erases the world around me.

It's just me and Edward, clinging to one another. Not another soul in the world. Me, Edward, and our love for one another.

"Never leave me again, Bella," he whispers against my lips.

"Never, Edward. I'm yours. Forever."

An eruption of applause brings me crashing back to the here and now. I reluctantly break my gaze from his and everyone in the bar has surrounded us and is cheering and clapping. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and I smile sheepishly. Josh is standing to our side, a smile on his face. I silently mouth 'thank you' to him. He laughs a little and mouths back 'I told you so.'

Edward brings my attention back to him. He kisses me lightly, lingering momentarily, then turns to our audience. "I'm sorry to cancel tonight's performance. But something infinitely more important has come up." He looks back at me smiling, and says, "Let's get out of here."

I nod. As I take his hand and lead him from the bar, I send a silent thank you to the universe. I've never been more happy in my life.

* * *

**I'm thinking one more chapter and maybe a wee little epilogue. Sorry for the back and forth on POVs here, but I didn't know how else to do it.**

**Decent? Review it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**First and foremost, I have to give super big awesome props to bella c'ella luna. She totally helped me out here. While I can write a smutty, rough, kinda halfway kinky, dirty talking lemon (cause honestly, it's what I know and love), I needed something a little more appropriate and boy did she deliver! This lovely little lemon is courtesy of her (and even the dirty talking is hers! Isn't it fabulous? Just right? Kinda super hot?) If you haven't read it, you MUST go read her story, _Anticipation_. Find the link in my favorite stories.**

**Also, this is it, kids. Last chapter. Well, basically. I will have an epilogue to tie up a few loose ends or whatever. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed our little journey here. For those of you that have been around since day one, I love you all. And much love to all those who have reviewed and/or favorited me and my story. It warms my heart to see those messages when I sign into my email. **

**Oh, and I've got a couple other stories flitting around in my head. I may get them out after a bit, so feel free to add me to your author alerts in case I get around to it.  
**

**So, on with it, right? **

**Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. God I wish it was mine.  
**

* * *

I silently lead Edward the two blocks to the motel room I've been sharing with Josh. Never letting go of my hand, I see a huge smile plastered to his face each time I look at him. I know I've got the same one.

When we reach the motel, I start digging through my purse for the room key. In all the mess, I can't find it immediately, and I'm severely distracted as Edward's strong hands wrap around my waist, pulling me back against his strong chest. I sigh, relaxing against him for a moment. Then continue my search for the key. As my hand closes around it, I smile, looking up at him over my shoulder.

"Come on," I say, slipping the key in and opening the door. We step inside and as soon as the door latches, I'm pressed against it, Edward's body pressed fully against mine. His lips hover in front of mine, and he stares directly into my eyes.

"I have to tell you something," he says quietly.

"I have to tell you something, too."

Ever so gently, his lips brush over mine. "Bella, the moment I saw you, the second I looked into your eyes that day in my yard, I fell for you. I have never in my life felt like this about someone. When you left me, it killed me."

I swallow hard, tears stinging my eyes. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I never should have-"

"Let me finish," he cuts me off. "I've spent every waking hour thinking of you since you left. Every moment that I manage to sleep is spent with dreams of you." He kisses my cheeks, kissing away the tears that have fallen. How could I have hurt him so? I don't deserve this, him. But here he is, in front of me, holding me, kissing me. "If I'd have had any way of finding you, I would have. I thought I could let you go because it was what you wanted." He pauses, his eyes searching mine. Can he see that I never wanted to leave? "I thought that I could because I wanted whatever would make you happy. I'd have gladly given anything for you."

I catch his lips for a soft kiss. "I'm so sorry," I whisper against his mouth.

He continues. "I should have stopped you from leaving. I listened to you go and I felt like a part of me was walking out the door. But I was afraid to stop you. I didn't know how to without telling you." He gently cups my face in his hands, holding my gaze. "Bella, I love you." He searches my face, trying to gauge my reaction.

I can feel the tears welling up again and falling from my eyes. I can also feel a small smile tugging up the corners of my mouth. I throw his hands from my face, only so I can wrap my arms around his neck. "I am so in love with you!" I breathe against his neck, burying my face and sobbing openly against him.

He loves me! Edward loves me and I love him! All of this, all of this stupid pain, the dreams, the fears, the angst. It was all for nothing because Edward loves me!

His arms circle around me, pulling me from the door against him.

"Hey," he says, reaching down and tilting my chin up. When he catches my eyes, he smiles. "No more tears, okay? " He wipes them away one last time. "From now on, only smiles."

And he kisses me. His lips press against mine and we both leave our eyes open, staring directly into one another. Searching each others soul. Telling each other that we love each other without saying the words.

His tongue gently brushing against my lower lip causes me to sigh a little and as my lips part, his tongue snakes into my mouth. I close my eyes then, giving myself over to the sensations of him exploring my mouth. My hands around his neck slide up into his tousled hair, tangling themselves, trying to pull him closer to me.

As his hands begin to slide over my body, I shiver against him. I become aware that he's pulling us towards the bed and I scramble over towards it, never breaking away from him. When my knees hit the bed, they buckle and I tumble back onto it, pulling him down on top of me. I can't stop the small giggle that escapes my lips and he smiles against me.

"Beautiful," he murmurs, kissing me again.

I've dreamed of this every night since I left him. The feel of his hands on my body is right. They move so surely over my skin, marking every spot they touch, and I know that I belong to him. That he belongs to me. No two people were ever made for each other as perfectly as we were. Edward's lips grow more urgent and I feel warm all over. He slides one hand under my shirt and splays it open. It covers nearly all of my stomach and I have to stifle a moan when it begins working its way up.

He finally tears his lips away from mine, breathing roughly, and I instantly feel the loss. He must see the pain in my eyes because he brushes another kiss to my lips. Edward smiles crookedly and watches my expression as his hand reaches the bottom of my bra.

I can't help it, my back arches of its own accord and I press myself against his chest. Edward smirks, and then pushes my shirt up so my chest is visible. One finger skims along the peaks of my breasts, just along the area where my bra cup ends. He traces the line of the bra and then leans forward to plant a kiss on the wall of my chest, just between my breasts. They rise and fall with each breath I take and I know he must hear how loudly my heart is pounding.

Edward cups one breast and lets his thumb graze over my hardened nipple. The air hitches in my throat and I frantically reach for him, desperate to touch him. I bury my fingers into his thick hair and pull his head down. He obligingly sucks on the exposed flesh, lightly, and I cry out.

"Edward," I whisper.

The teasing glow that had so briefly appeared in his eyes is immediately gone. He helps me to sit up so he can pull my shirt off. I reach behind my back and unhook the clasps on my bra, but let it remain in places. Edward watches me hungrily, his eyes flickering between my chest and my eyes.

"Lay down," he says, his voice gruff. Before my head hits the pillow his lips are on me again. I can't control my breathing anymore. It's been so long, and I have wanted him - needed him.

Edward's eyes are dark as he pulls my bra off. He abruptly stops moving and his lips fall open as he gazes at my bared torso. I feel my nipples tighten even more under his scrutiny. They ache for his touch but he still doesn't move.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember," he purrs, and then ducks his head down to suck one taut peak into his mouth.

"Oh," I gasp, and begin to squirm underneath him. "Edward!"

He ignores my pleading cries and continues to torture me. His tongue swirls around the tight bud and then sucks on it forcefully, then teasingly bites it. The wetness between my legs is almost embarrassing; I know my panties are soaked. Every nerve that he touches seems to be directly connected to my heated center and soon my hips began to grind up against his.

The pressure from my hips is what finally distracts him. With a groan he grabs my waist, then slides his hands around to grab my ass. He pulls me tightly to his body, spreading my legs to either side of his, and grinds his pelvis against my core. Even with my jeans on I can feel him, huge and hard, and the delicious friction drives another moan out of me.

"Oh, Bella," he groans. I grab his head and force his mouth back to mine and we kiss with such a ferocity that our lips will surely be bruised tomorrow. The tension between our two bodies burns our skin and I feel his fingers fumbling with the button on my jeans.

I reach down to help him but instead he grabs the waist band with both hands and pulls the jeans down right over my hips. I wriggle to help him pull them down and Edward groans again, his hands forcing me to remain still. I comply and let him rip the jeans down my legs.

For a moment I am self-conscious in my plain black cotton bikinis, but Edward covers me with his body again. When his hands start exploring my newly exposed skin I forget everything except Edward.

Locking my legs around his waist, I rub myself against his denim-covered erection. He lets me rock against him a few more times and buries his face into my neck as I do so. His breathing is hot and tickles my ear, and a provocative shiver runs down my spine. I whimper as he bites my ear lobe and then sucks it better.

"Tell me what you what," he commands as he pulls away. I reach for him but he shakes his head. Edward's hands skim down my legs until he reaches my knees, still wrapped around him, and he gently unlocks them from his waist. He rolls to his side, still very close to me, but props his head up on his hand. His eyes rake over me before settling on my face.

"I want you," I reply quietly. My breathing is quick and uneven now and I feel so wanton, laying almost naked in front of him. He is still fully clothed.

Edward reaches out with one hand and traces tiny hearts on my lower belly. He lets his finger slip just underneath the elastic band of my panties. My breathing gets louder and he lets his entire hand slide inside of my panties. My hips buck and I try to increase the pressure of his hand but he looks at me warningly. I can feel his middle finger resting on the slit of my lips.

"Touch me," I begged.

He shifts back on top of me, keeping his hand inside of my panties but still not moving it. Edward instead focuses on my breasts again. I pull his hair as he licks and sucks and I think I hear him moan. I freeze as he moves his body lower, kissing a path between my breasts and now to my navel.

His hot breath now skims over my lower stomach. He kisses the area right below my belly button and it is a wet, open-mouthed kiss. He drops an inch lower and this kiss is more of a sucking.

The ache inside me is now so great that I can't keep it inside. My breathing is ragged and painfully loud. My fingers dig into the sheets of the hotel bed and I clench the material tightly. Every muscle in my body is rigid as I will him to move to the spot that desperately needs attention.

"I need to taste you," Edward says slowly, his eyes flickering up to mine to watch my reaction. I tense even more in anticipation and want to weep and laugh and die all at once - it's too much.

I sit up a bit and lean back on my elbows. He approves of this new position and his eyes smolder as he settles down between my legs. His arms snake underneath my legs and come around to grasp my hips, effectively locking me in place. He drops his head and kisses the inside of my thigh and my muscles quiver uncontrollably. I wonder if he can feel how my legs are shaking.

Edward releases one hip and lets his free hand cup my panty-covered mound. I moan unbearably loud as he applies just the slightest pressure to my clitoris.

"You're so wet," he hisses. "I can feel you even now. Do you want me to take your panties off?"

I nod and lick my lips.

"Tell me," he demands.

"Take them off," I say quickly. My voice is distressed even to my own ears.

Edward grips the waistband of my panties with both hands, and rips them almost all the way down. His fingers jerk against me in the process and I jump at the contact of them on my burning skin. He does it again and this time the ruined panties fall away from my body, and leave me open to his ravenous stare.

"Bella, I'm going to make you cum so hard," he promises, his voice heavy with lust. Before I can respond, Edward dips his head down and licks from the bottom of my slit all the way up. I think he wants to tease me but can't deny himself, and suddenly buries his face inside of me.

I shudder uncontrollably as his hot tongue strokes inside me, lapping up my juices. He groans against my overheated flesh and it sends delicious vibrations directly to my clit.

"Oh, god, Edward!" I exclaim. "Oh, god, oh, god, please!"

His head moves back and forth as he sucks my clit into his mouth and I feel myself begin to come apart. I sit up higher on the bed and press myself harder against his face. My stomach muscles tighten and his fingers press hard against my hip bones. I grab his head with one hand, letting my fingers twist into his thick hair.

My orgasm shatters me into a million pieces, and the sweet, fiery pleasure courses through my body. Edward's mouth keeps playing over my sensitive flesh and I ride out the prolonged orgasm, overwhelmed into silence by my emotions.

His mouth becomes tender, and the kisses he presses inside of me are softer, more gentle. My legs tremble with the relief of my orgasm but my heart still pounds.

"Mmmm," he purrs. Edward presses one last kiss directly above my clitoris and then stretches out above me. I yank his head to mine and kiss him desperately.

The sudden presence of tears in my eyes is unexpected. My throat feels hoarse as the tears spill over my cheeks and I pour the flood of emotions into my kiss.

"Bella?" he asks in concern, and pulls back with a frown. His hands cup my face gently and he studies me with worry.

"I love you," I declare urgently, pressing kisses to his lips. "So much, I love you…"

"Oh, Bella," Edward says in a husky voice. "God, I love you."

My fingers claw his back and I yank his shirt up. He shrugs out of it and is back on top of me, forcing me down onto the bed. I roll out from underneath him and sit astride him, but he battles me for dominance, and I find myself on the bottom again.

"I need to be inside you," Edward gasps. He shucks his jeans and his boxers in one easy move and then I feel the searing flesh of his erection pressing into my stomach.

"Now!" I yelp. "Now, Edward!"

He keeps his weight on his elbow, so he doesn't crush me, and reaches down with his other hand to grab the base of his cock. He rubs the velvety head against my soaked pussy and my hips buck upwards. "Tell me what you want me to do with this cock."

"Fuck me!" I pant. "Please!"

Edward thrusts into me and his hips bump against mine. I fasten my arms and legs around him, securing him to me. I can feel his strong back muscles tremble under my fingers. He thrusts slow and deep, and each silken thrust sends me deeper into oblivion. I revel in the fact that he belongs to me, that he loves me, that this will never end.

"Bella, my Bella," he mumbles against my ear. "You feel so good."

I grip him tighter and his hips move faster. All I can comprehend is his body, hot and heavy on top of mine, and his uneven breaths into my hair.

"More," I plead and he groans, but thrusts faster and harder.

"Cum for me, Bella," Edward orders, his voice full of need. "Come on, Baby, now!"

I feel my second orgasm approaching and it slams into me just as hard as my first. He keeps driving into me and the continuous pleasure makes me dizzy. My walls clench around him and he hisses, then slams inside me again, and again, and then he stiffens and gasps. I open my eyes and watch as torturous pleasure spreads across his face and he groans.

"Bella, oh, Bella," he moans as his release spurts inside of me, hot and wet. He bows his head down and rests it on my still-heaving chest.

My fingers find their familiar place in his tangled hair. I move them gently and he purrs his pleasure against my bare skin. After a moment, when his breathing slows, he lifts his head and looks up at me. All I can see in his eyes is happiness and contentment, and the smile he shoots me has me blushing.

I can't help but respond with my own smile. He turns his head and softly kisses his way back up to my lips, placing a tender kiss there.

"Bella, that was..."

"Perfection," I finish for him.

"Heaven."

"Mind-blowing."

"Exquisite."

"Ethereal."

"Perfection."

"Hey! That was _my_ adjective!" I laugh and he grins at me.

"True, but it truly was." He kisses me again softly, and rolls off to the side. Sliding his arm under my body, he tugs me to him, and I press my body flush against his.

We lay together in a blissful, post-coital snuggle for an unknown amount of time. I can't bring myself to lift my head from his chest for any reason other than to press my lips to his.

This is right. This is exactly where I belong, at his side, in his arms. This truly is perfection.

* * *

**Okay, on the count of three.**

**One...Two...Three....AWWWWWW.**

**You totally loved it. I know you did :)**

**Review! **

**Epilogue soon!  
**


	17. Epilogue

**It's time to say goodbye to yet another version of our favorite fictional characters. They have some good times, some sad times, some sexy times, and some loving times. And now it's over. I'll miss them. I really will. **

**For the last time, I don't own it!  
**

* * *

EPILOGUE

"Bella! Telephone for you!" Esme's beautifully powerful voice floats up to our room.

I groan into Edward's neck. "Who could be calling me at 8 am on Saturday?"

Tilting my head up to place a kiss on the tip of my nose, he chuckles. "I don't know, but make sure to tell them I hate them for taking you out of my arms."

I smile and kiss his chin, his stubble scratching pleasantly at my lips and I slip out of bed, grabbing his boxers of the floor and slipping into them. I grab one of his t shirts and pull it over my head as I walk out the door, laughing at the whistle that follows me.

I bound down to the first floor and grab the phone from the small table at the bottom of the steps. "Hello?" I say.

"It's about time you got your cute ass out of bed! Now, are you going to open the door and let me in or not?"

I squeal, dropping the phone to the receiver and throw open the front door.

"Bella dear!"

"Josh! What are you doing here?!" I exclaim, throwing myself against him and hugging him tightly.

He returns the fierce hug and laughs. "I told you I'd be back one day. You need proof that I'm taking care of your car and I have some news!"

"Well, come in!" I say, stepping back and ushering him into the house. He drags his bags in and immediately plops on the couch. I call up the stairs, "Edward! Come down here please!" and drop down beside Josh.

"How've you been? How's lover boy?" Josh asks.

"Lover boy is just fine, thanks," Edward says, coming down the stairs. "Bella, had you told me we had company, I'd have put on more clothes." He gestures to the fact that he's dressed in only a pair of boxers. "I'll be right back." He turns and heads up to get dressed.

I glance at Josh and see him eying Edward as he disappears upstairs. He sees me watching and smiles. "Sorry dear. I don't mean to ogle your boyfriend. He's just so damn cute."

I can't help but grin. "Well, I can't argue there. Although, I wish you'd be a little more discrete when you ogle my...fiance."

His eyes go wide and he immediately grabs my hand. The simple white gold band holding a small diamond gracing my ring finger glints slightly as he moves it to look at it. "Bella! You didn't tell me!" He drops my hand and hugs me tightly. "Congratulations!"

I can't help but laugh. "Thank you! I know, isn't it exciting?" I sigh and smile down at my hand. "I couldn't be happier."

"When did this happen? When's the wedding? You're not knocked up, are you? Can I be part of the wedding party? Where are you going on your honeymoon? Have you gotten a dress yet? What colors are you-?"

"Josh! Slow down!" I laugh, shaking my head. "You and Alice will be thick as thieves. You'll have to consult her on all details regarding the wedding. I gave her full rein...with veto powers, of course." Edward comes back downstairs then and sits on the couch behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I snuggle back against him, and attempt to answer all of his questions. "As for everything else, he proposed last week, I'm most definitely NOT pregnant, I'd love you to be part of the wedding party, after all, you did sort of have a hand at getting us back together, and no, I don't have a dress yet."

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you!" He throws his arms around me and pulls me away from Edward into a big hug. Then he all but shoves me to the side and embraces Edward in an equally tight hug. Edward stiffens and pats him on the back awkwardly. I can't help but laugh. Josh releases him and sits back. "Don't worry. I won't make a move on you, now that I know you're officially taken." He winks at Edward, making him actually blush. "So are you guys going to stay here after you get married?"

I shrug. "We haven't really talked about it. I always thought I'd end up in a big city, but I'm learning that there are all kinds of wonderful things about a small town like this." As I return to my rightful place in Edward's arms, I say, "So, enough about that. You said you had some news. What's going on?"

Josh's face lights up. "I met someone! Well, I met him awhile back, but he's moving in with me!"

"Josh! That's wonderful! Where'd you meet? How long have you been going out?"

"Well, that's the funny part of it. When this crazy girl I was traveling with so thoughtlessly locked me out of our hotel room to hump her newly reclaimed lover, I was forced to spend the rest of the night at the bar. Where I met Alex." He gets a wistful look in his eyes. "I tell you, it was love at first sight. I spent that whole night talking to him, we exchanged numbers, and after I left, we talked every night on the phone. I told him all about you and your moping around." I roll my eyes at him, but he ignores me. "Then I told him how I forced you to go find the love of your life and obviously he was there for the fireworks in the bar. Then I told him how you just gave me the car and went home with Edward, never looking back. He thinks it's all very romantic."

"Is he cute?" I ask, giggling as Edward huffs behind me.

"Cute? Hell no. This man is fucking sexy." He fans himself. "Body like you wouldn't believe. Anyway, after driving back and forth a few times, he finally decided, fuck it, and asked to move it. I wasn't about to say no."

Edward finally speaks up. "Do you love him?"

He smiles at Edward, then at me. "Yeah, I think I do. I look at him and he looks at me the way I see you two look at each other. It must be love, right?"

"It is for us," I say, turning my head to kiss Edward lightly on the lips.

"So, when can I meet with Alice to plan your wedding? I have to see what she's got already."

I laugh a little. "You asked for it." I lean over the back of the couch. "Alice! We've got company! Bring the wedding stuff!"

A squeal from the second floor followed by rushed footfalls lets us know she heard me. She's always dying to get me to get involved with the wedding planning, but I don't really care. I don't need the fancy wedding. All I need is Edward, by my side, forever.

"Oh my God! Did you decide to help me?! We have so much work to do!" Alice screams, almost falling down the stairs, her arms laden with notebooks, magazines, catalogs, fabric swatches and so many other things that make my head hurt.

"Alice! Calm down. This is my friend Josh I told you about. He wants to help plan it." I wave her over to his end of the couch and she shoves me out of the way to drop everything in front of him.

"Perfect! Let's get to work! Okay, so, so far I've got a couple color choices, and I'm thinking outdoor wedding. We'll keep is small, maybe only 150 people. Look at these! I was thinking..."

I tune her out and grab Edward's hand, pulling him from the couch and into the kitchen. I groan and put my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You did tell her she could plan it. I warned you," he says, laughing lightly.

"I know. It'll make her happy. And now she's got Josh to torture with it. I have a feeling we won't get to even speak to him again until she leave tonight with Jasper."

"So, Alice is occupied. Josh is occupied. Hm...what could we possibly do to entertain ourselves, future Mrs. Masen?" He wiggles his eyes brows at me.

"Well, I can think of one thing. Unfortunately, we're not appropriately dressed...well, undressed," I say, lightly walking my fingers over his firm stomach.

"We'll have to remedy that, then, won't we?" Edward kisses my lips softly, then grabs me around the waist, throwing me over his shoulder.

I squeal as he runs past the two planning our wedding, neither of them giving us any attention. He runs me upstairs to our room, and tosses me easily on the bed, slamming the door behind himself.

Pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side, he throws me that crooked grin and says, "Let me show you what kind of wonders a small town can offer."

* * *

**As you can see, I've left it open for the chance of a sequel, but don't hold your breath on it. I've got a couple other stories in my mind I'd like to see play out. I may, one day, get around to writing about their wedding though. It could happen. You never know. Stranger things have happened. **

**Anyway, I'd like to once again thank all of you who have reviewed and favorited me and my story. I really do appreciate it.**

**And remember to add me to alerts. I don't know when, but I will publish something else on here.  
**


	18. Indie Nomination!

Small Town Wonders has been nominated for The Indie Twific Awards! It's up in the Best Undiscovered Erotica Complete category. First round of voting is 7/8 – 7/12. So vote for me! I'll love you all forever! And super big thanks to whoever nominated me.

Go to theindietwificawards dot com to vote and to check out the full list of nominated stories.

THANKS!!

-seamonkey


End file.
